Occupational Hazards
by l'Amie de l'ABC
Summary: I guess an occupational hazard of being Albus Potter's best friend is falling in love with his sister. Check out some of my other stories! And as always, read and review! Thank you guys! The rating may change. xoxo LLE
1. The Beginning

**Hey guys, so I was writing my other Lily/Scorpius story (if you like that pairing check out my other story!) and I was struck by a lovely idea. So since I don't have ten new reviews on that one (hint, hint) to update, I decided to start a new story! Enjoy, and remember, I don't own Harry Potter!**

"Hey Scorp," I said, sitting down next to the blonde boy at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Lil' Red," he said, grinning as I rolled my eyes at the nickname.

"What gives Lily?" Al said indignantly. "Say hi to Scorpius but not your own brother?"

"I'm so sorry," I rolled my eyes again. "How are you, Albus Severus Potter, dear brother of mine?"

"That's more like it," he muttered. "And I'm absolutely smashing, Lily Luna Potter, my darling sister."

"You guys are nuts," James plopped into the seat across from us, quickly followed by Freddie and Daniel.

"Cause you're _so _normal," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Never said we were," Freddie said, taking a bite of toast.

"Lily!" I turned around to see my cousin, dormate, and best friend hurrying towards me.

"Yes Roxy?" I asked as she came to a stop.

"You didn't wait for me!" she cried, grabbing a muffin off the table.

"I'm so sorry," I laughed, eating more cereal.

"Scorpius!" I groaned as I heard the sickly sweet and ridiculously annoying voice of Rose coming.

Rose and Scorpius had been dating for nearly a year, but you could just tell that Scorp really wasn't in it. Whenever Rose showed up he tried to go the other way, but right now there was no escaping.

Al looked pointedly away, James, Daniel, and Freddie pretended to heave into their cereal bowls, while I rolled my eyes and stood up. Grabbing Roxy's arm, I hauled her, muffin and all, off the bench and out of the Great Hall, the others following, leaving a very miserable Scorpius behind stuck with a very annoying Rose.

~O-O~

"Hey Scor," I said quietly, sitting next to him. We were alone on the stone steps, and he was sitting with his head in his hands.

"Hey Lil' Red," he said softly.

"Could you use some fire?" I asked, pulling out a jar of bluebell flames.

"It helps," he smiled sadly at me, warming his hands.

"So…"

"So…?"

"What's wrong?" I cut to the chase. "Is it Rose?"

He chuckled softly. "Yeah, it's Rose. You're cousins a maniac, you know?"

"I know," I nodded, laughing.

We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Do you love her?"

"Do I love her?"

"Yes," I repeated. "Do you love her?"

"You know Lil' Red, I did at one point, but now… I don't think so. She's just so… I don't know. But what we have, it's falling apart Lil' Red."

"Break up with her," I whispered.

"What?"

"I hate seeing you like this. Break up with her, she's causing you too much pain." Scooping up my little flames, I put them back in my bag in the jar, and turned around to go to Transfiguration, lightly letting my fingers brush his cheek as I passed.

~O-O~

I didn't honestly think that Scorpius would take my advice when I said "Break up with her." But I was wrong.

I walked into the Gryffindor common room to _quite _a sight. The entire House was lined up along the walls. Looking for the source of the commotion, I saw a stunned Scorpius, standing across from a sobbing Rose.

"What the hell?" Roxy said loudly. Unfortunately, everybody's attention was attracted to us, and I saw Rose's features twist from sad to angry in an instant.

"YOU!" she shrieked.

"Me…?" I said warily.

"YOU!" she shrieked, tears mingling with rage. "This is YOUR fault! YOURS!"

"Um, excuse me for asking, but WHAT is my fault?"

"Rose," Scorpius said. "This isn't Lily's fault!"

"Yes it is!" she bawled. "If it wasn't for HER, than this wouldn't be happening!"

"Rose!" Scorpius yelled back at her, the first time I'd heard him actually sound upset. "This is not Lily's fault! Things just aren't good between us! Accept it! We're over."

With a whip of her hair, she turned around and stormed upstairs, leaving a slightly bemused common room full of people.

"What the hell?" I said.

Scorpius just sat down on the couch, and put his head in his hands, and I followed the other girls in my dormitory upstairs.

"What just happened?" Roxanne said once her; Kara Shacklebolt, Jenna Finnegan, Cleo Wood, and me were sitting in bed.

"Well," Cleo said, casting a silencing charm over the door. "Scorpius tried to dump Rose, and she went berserk. Like nuts. And then you guys walked in, and well yeah."

"Wow," Roxy breathed. "To think I'm related to the most insane witch in England! I'm so proud!" she brushed a fake tear from her eye as the rest of us collapsed in heaps of giggles.

"I'm gonna go see if Scor's okay," I said, slipping out of the room and downstairs.

I didn't have to go very far before I found him sitting on one of the couches, his head in his hands. Placing a hand lightly on his back, I clambered over the edge, and sat down on the couch. Slipping a single finger beneath his chin, I tilted it upwards so he was looking at me.

"Hey Lil' Red," he whispered.

"Hey Scorp," I smiled softly. "Come on." Grabbing his hand, I lightly tugged him off the couch and slid out of the Portrait Hole. I dragged him down hallways and up the stairs until we reached my secret spot.

"Where are we?" he asked as I sat him down on a ledge atop the Astronomy tower.

"My secret spot," I giggled, leaning my head against his shoulder.

"Makes so much more sense," he laughed, smacking his forehead.

"Are you upset with me?"

"Why would I be upset?"

"Well, it sorta is my fault, that you and her broke up."

He laughed, smacking the back of my head. "It's not your fault!"

"It's… not?"

"No! She had it coming to her! The girl's bloody mental!"

I laughed, doubling over. "You've got that right!"

He laughed, rubbing my back. I shivered slightly in the cold air, and he pulled me to him, ruffling my hair.

"You know Lil' Red?"

"Tell me Scor," I said, rolling my eyes.

"I reckon life's gonna be a lot better now that Rose and I aren't dating. She was right clingy."

"Good luck," I snorted. "She's not giving up on you." I shivered again as the breeze blew through.

"Come on Lil' Red," he said, pulling me to my feet. "We're going back inside." We walked back to the common room in comfortable silence, and I waved goodbye as it was time to split.

**Scorpius POV**

I can't tell you how many times Al has told me she's off limits. Every time he catches me looking at her. But there's something about her. The way her hips do that _thing, _the way her red hair falls down to her waist, her slight form fitting perfectly to me. I can't help but want her to be my own.

Off limits my ass. I will get Lily Luna Potter, I will. And Al will get over it. Besides, Lily Luna Malfoy has a nice ring to it. 


	2. A Date!

**I congratulate thee on surviving the first chapter. And hey, I made a slight mistake. Keep this in mind from now on: James and Freddie and Daniel are no longer at Hogwarts. That was a mistake. Lily is in her fifth year. Al and Scor are in their seventh. That is all.**

**Just a reminder: I do not happen to own Harry Potter, do you?**

"Hey! Hey Lily! Wait up!" I twirled around, stopping on my way to Defence Against the Dark Arts to find who was calling my name.

"Lorcan?" I grinned as the dark haired boy pulled to a stop next to me.

"Hey, I- uh- hey," he stammered, running his hand through his hair like he always did when he was nervous. He picked it up from the many Christmases over at our house, my dad always did it.

"Yes?" I smiled, waiting for him to get out with it.

"Er, will you, um," he laughed at himself. "WillyougotoHogsmeadewithme?"

"I'm, sorry," I laughed. "What's that?"

"Right, sorry," he shook his head. "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"Oh!" he looked with hopeful eyes. "Absolutely Lorcan! I'd love to!"

"Great!" he exclaimed. "Oh, I mean, er, awesome. Yeah, tomorrow, right. Uh, see ya around Lily." He stumbled off in the other direction as I walked away, thrilled and chuckling.

"_Where have you been?" _Cleo hissed in my ear as I sat down in our usual spots behind Roxy and Jenna and in front of Kara and a Ravenclaw in our year, Josephine.

"Getting a date with Lorcan to Hogsmeade," I whispered back as Professor MacMillan entered the classroom, writing the day's agenda on the board.

"Really?" Cleo shouted.

"Ms. Wood, if you would kindly keep it down," Professor MacMillan said in a tired voice. Seemed like she said that seven times a period.

Upon hearing the distinctive snort from behind that came from Josephine, Cleo turned around.

"I wouldn't be huffing Boot!" she cried. "You're just jealous because nobody likes you!"

Josephine's cheeks flushed and she glared at Cleo, opening her mouth to retort, but Professor MacMillan turned around and instructed us to get our wands out and ready.

"We're reviewing basic defensive spells today," Professor MacMillan instructed. "Find a partner, get a cushion, and find a corner of the room to practice in."

Cleo and I snatched a pillow and walked over to where the window was cracked slightly open, and the October air was spilling into the room. The classroom was soon filled with spells and shimmering haze, and I was lying on the ground, stunned.

~O-O~

"Merlin Cleo," I muttered, rubbing my side where she had blasted me with a stunning spell.

"Oh don't be a wuss," she said, waving her fingers and winking at a random seventh year boy, who looked so stunned to be looked at by one of us, that he nearly ran into a post.

"I don't get it," Jenna stated. "How do you four manage to get _every boy _to notice you?"

I laughed, loudly at that, causing a couple people to glance our way. Jenna would ask a question like that. It's not that she's not pretty, because the girl is drop dead beautiful with her Scottish accent and her long brown hair. But she's shy. And she sticks to books. If she was slightly more outgoing, then she could get any guy, including my brother, who she has long harbored a crush on.

"Jenna, we're outgoing," Roxy said, popping a mint from the platter in front of her into her mouth."

"More like you never shut up," Al interrupted, sitting down next to Jenna, who blushed deep red. Scorpius and I looked at each other, then back at them, and rolled our eyes.

"So Lily," Cleo said, grinning and winking at me.

"Cleo…"

"What is it?" Roxy demanded.

"Cleo don't you dare!"

"Oh Lily…"

"Tell me now!" Roxy shrieked, slamming her fist onto the table and earning a reproving glance from Professor Longbottom as he walked up to the staff table.

"Cleo don't…"

"CLEO YOU BETTER BLOODY TELL US WHAT YOU'RE GOING ON ABOUT THIS INSTANT OR I WILL HIT YOU!"

The entire hall turned to stare at us, and Roxy glared right back at them.

"Oh go back to eating or I'll hit YOU," she said to a passing Slytherin, who glared and whirled around.

"Anyways," Cleo rolled her eyes. "Lily here, has a date to Hogsmeade tomorrow!"

Albus chocked into his soup, Jenna beamed, Kara laughed, Roxy's mouth dropped open, Cleo looked triumphant, and Scorpius just stared blankly at me.

The table was silent for several moments until Albus turned purple and widened his eyes at me.

Keeping his voice steady, he just looked at me. "When?"

"Tomorrow," I said, eating a piece of bread.

"Who?"

"Lorcan Scamander."

He sighed.

"Albus, you aren't James. You don't get to boss me around."

"I may not be James, but that doesn't mean I can't be bloody pissed if my sister doesn't tell me about her date. Besides, seeing as I'm your elder brother, I can boss you around as much as I want."

"This is just _why_ I didn't tell you!" I huffed, snatching my bag and storming away from the table.

I heard Albus mutter something but was too pissed to care. I didn't know exactly where I was headed, but I did have a free period next class, so I just climbed until I found myself at my spot on the Astronomy tower.

Sometimes I hate Al. He and James interrogated every boyfriend I've had, and they think that I'm naïve. He bothers me. But really, I love him. I think. And he loves me. I know.

I sat with myself in silence for a while, occasionally checking the watch on my wrist, waiting until I had to go back to the Great Hall for dinner. After about five minutes of being alone, I heard footsteps.

"Who's there?" I turned around.

"Hey, it's just me," Scorpius sat down next to me, draping an arm over my shoulder.

"Oh," I said. Leaning into him, I set my head on his chest. This boy was the best.

"Al is pissed."

"I know."

"He wants to know why you didn't tell him."

"Because he's a prick and a git."

"Lily, he really does love you."

"It's just a date!" I exploded, turning to look at Scor. "Just a date! It's not like I'm getting married! It's not like I'm going to sleep with him! What's wrong with Al?"

I saw Scorpius grow slightly pale before grinning at me.

"Damn straight you won't sleep with him. Because you don't lose your virginity to some boy who's just going to break your heart."

"Not you too!" I moaned.

"Besides, you shouldn't be thinking about that, you're fifteen."

"Psht, you're one to talk! Didn't you bed some girl at fifteen?"

"That's beside the point," Scorpius laughed. "Come on, we're going to dinner."

Pulling me to my feet, we walked back downstairs laughing about Albus's naivety and the fact that Scorpius walked in on him shagging his girlfriend.


	3. Oh Brother

**Do you like so far? Please let me know! Oh, and if any of you are secretly hiding the rights to Harry Potter, I'd like them to be mine now please.**

"Wakey wakey Sleeping Beauty!" Roxanne sang, diving from her bed and landing headfirst on to mine.

"Mmmph," I groaned into my pillow.

"You have a date with Lorcan today!" Cleo shrieked, yanking on my feet.

"Mmmph."

"Get up you lazy arse!" Cleo smacked my back, and I rolled off the bed, landing in a heap of blankets on the ground.

"All right all right I'm going," I muttered, stumbling into the bathroom, wand in hand.

After using my wand to make my red hair fall down to my waist in curls, I pulled on a pair of jeans and a nice jacket. Deeming myself presentable, the four of us went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Now Lily," Albus was eying me between bites. "Remember, if he gives you any trouble at all, just tell Scorpius or I, we'll be around the village."

"Albus shut up," I rolled my eyes.

"And maybe you should go change, your shirt is a little tight, and I can see your-"

"Goodbye!" I stood up, and waved to the others, laughing at Al's frown.

"Hey Lily," Lorcan met me at the front of the hall, as all the students were beginning to file out towards the village. "Ready?"

"Sure," I said, walking next to him.

"So," he grinned awkwardly, running his hand through his dark hair, so dark it was almost blue.

"So…" I laughed.

"What team do you support?"

"Holyhead Harpies, obviously, but the Hemswood Hummingbirds are a favorite of mine."

"Ah not the Hummingbirds!" Lorcan moaned. "They're awful!"

"Hey!" I laughed, punching him lightly. "They are not!"

"But the Scarborough Spidermonkeys crushed them!"

"They did not!" I cried. Lorcan laughed at my indignant expression.

The subject of Quidditch carried us down to the village, where we wandered around, looking at the bright colored window displays of the many shops.

"Zonkos is carrying Weasley products now?" Lorcan inquired, pointing at the green box of Puking Pastilles in the window.

"I think Uncle George bought it, but hasn't gotten 'round to changing the name yet," I said, making a mental note to ask about that at the next family gathering.

We popped into Tomes and Scrolls to look at the quills, and picked up some genuine Honeydukes chocolate, and after a while, entered the warmth of the Three Broomsticks.

"It's weird," I said, sitting down with a mug of Butterbeer, "how we're not awkward at all around each other when we're with the clan, but then suddenly we're on a date, and _bam! _It's like we barely know each other!"

"I see what you mean," I laughed. "It's kind of ridiculous actually. Why are we so-"

"Lily!" Albus pulled up a chair at our table, and I internally smacked my forehead. "Fancy meeting you here!"

"Albus…" I warned.

"So Lorcan," Albus plowed right over my protests. "How's this date going? Talk about anything… interesting?"

"Oh, uh," Lorcan looked flustered, and I felt bad for the poor guy. I mean, it's my family that's pestering him so much. I made a mental note to get Al back for this later.

I opened my mouth, but somebody else beat me to it. "Al… I don't think Lily appreciates you bugging her on her date."

I internally smacked my forehead again. Why did he have to be here? Scorpius and I had some sort of… thing, going. I don't know what it was exactly… but it was… something. Something. That's what it was. I'd harbored a little crush on him for a while, but with his being my brother's best friend, and my cousin's boyfriend, I settled for just being like a little sister. But now that he's single again… some of my old feelings were starting to rekindle.

_No, _I thought. _You're on a date with _Lorcan Scamander _and you're having fun. Don't think about Scorpius._

I forced myself to focus on ridding myself, and my love life, of my brother, and nodded.

"Scor's right," I said. "I don't want you here."

"_Well _then," Al huffed, standing up. "I guess we'll be going! C'mon Scor." He stomped out of the Three Broomsticks, leaving us alone again.

"So…"

"So…"

"That was awkward," Lorcan grinned.

"But they're gone now!" I laughed.

We drank and talked, just chatting about little things. The new DADA teacher, well not really new. We'd had the same one for eight years now, since that curse thing about Voldemort was broken. Quidditch, once again, and small things like what books were interesting.

"Well, we should probably start heading back, the Halloween feast," Lorcan said, placing a couple Sickles on the table for a tip.

"Right," I followed him out of the pub, slipping into the brisk air.

We made our way up to the castle, making idle chatter, and somehow on the walk, our hands became intertwined. His hand was warm from being in his glove, and as it started to sprinkle lightly I was glad to have somebody to lean into.

After the hike we reached the castle doors, and stopped. Facing each other, Lorcan took my other hand, and was swinging them back and forth.

"Lily!" I silently cursed. "How was the date?"

"Albus," I growled.

Lorcan just laughed and leaned down, kissing me lightly. He drew out the kiss, until Albus cleared his throat.

"Er…" Lorcan grinned sheepishly. "Right. See you around Lily." He walked away, hurrying to catch up with a group of Ravenclaws that were entering the Great Hall for the feast.

I stood there for a second, savoring the taste of his lip balm, before turning around and giving Albus a hard shove.

"Oi!" he shouted. "I'm just looking out for you!"

"By doing what?" I shoved him again. "Ruining my date?"

"We did not _ruin _it!  
>"No, YOU ruined it!"<p>

"I did not!"

"Albus," Scorpius muttered, starting to pull him towards the Hall. "You kid of did… now would probably be a good time to leave."

"Go! I shouted, hurling a hairclip that had fallen at him. It struck him square between the eyes. "Don't talk to me you moron!"

**SOOO SORRRY! For not updating. I could tell you the story, but I won't. Instead I'll hope you enjoy this lovely date. Not really but whatever. I'll try to post the next chapter soon!**

**~LLE**


	4. Conversationalists

**WOW! GUESS WHAT! I OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Wanna know what else?**

**I really don't. I had you tricked there though!**

**This might be a new high… two chapters in a shortish amount of time.**

"Hey Lils!" Albus waved me over to where he was sitting by the fire with Scorpius.

"What?" I said as I got there.

Scorpius was doing his best not to laugh, but failing miserably, and Al looked thoroughly uncomfortable. I raised my eyebrows suspiciously.

"What?" I repeated, a little more forcefully this time.

"So, Lily," Albus said, clasping his hands and leaning forward. Patting the seat beside him he said, "why don't you take a seat?"

"I think I'll remain standing."

"Oh, er right," Al said, trying to continue.

"Would you get on with it?" I sighed. "I've been celebrating my month anniversary with Lorcan and I need to study for my Potions test. I promised them I would!" I said, pointing at the dormitory when Albus looked at me skeptically.

"Yeah Al," Scorpius grinned. "Get on with it!"

Gesturing with my arms I nodded my head, telling him to get moving. Running his fingers through his hair, he leaned back a little.

"So. Lily," he clapped his hands again, and I almost lost my temper.

"Look Al, if you don't hurry up, I'm leaving."

"Fine! Right!" he looked at Scorpius for help, and received nothing but a blonde boy staring out the window and whistling tunelessly. "Well, you and Lorcan have been dating for a month now…"

"I just said that."

"And well, since James isn't here, and I am, and you know, a month, you two are getting pretty serious… and I felt that it was time to talk to you."

"Albus!" I said, waving my hands for him to stop. "I am not having this conversation with you!"

"Lily!" he said. "You need to understand the consequences-"

"And YOU need to stay out of my business Albus Potter, or I will tell mum _all about _your girlfriend and how you two've been shagging every chance you get!"

"What girlfriend?" he cried. "I dumped Crissa last year! My nonexistent girlfriend?"

"Exactly." With an air of finality, I turned on my heel and marched up towards the dormitories. But behind me I could hear Al talking to Scorpius.

"What did I do wrong?" Al said confusedly.

"I reckon she didn't want to hear it from you, mate," Scorpius said with a grin in his voice.

Shaking my head, I walked into the dormitory, slamming the door shut behind me. Flopping down on my bed, I pulled the potions book next to me and turned to the others.

"Alright!" Jenna clasped her hands together. "So, what are the properties of-"

"Hold up Jen," Roxy said, throwing a pillow in Jenna's direction, and receiving a look from the bookish girl.

"What do you mean _hold up_?" she said incredulously. "We have a test tomorrow! This is bound to be on it!"

"I mean I want to know what she was yelling at Albus about!" Roxy declared, grinning as my face reddened.

Throwing aside her Potions book, Roxy jumped to my bed, quickly followed by Cleo, Jenna, and Kara.

"So tell us," Cleo winked. "What were you two arguing about?"

"Nothing," I said matter-of-factly.

"Bullsnitch!" Roxy cried. "It was something big! I reckon the Hufflepuffs heard you down in the kitchens!"

Throwing a glare in her direction, I started to pull my book towards me, only to have it dragged away by none other than Jenna.

"Tell us Lily!" she said, raising her eyebrows.

"Well if you really must know…"

"We have to," Kara put in. Another glare form me silenced her.

"He was trying to give me 'the talk'."

The other girls raised their eyebrows, feigning ignorance.

"What 'talk'?" Kara asked, all wide-eyed innocence.

"You know… the talk."

"The talk…" Jenna said slowly, as if experimenting the phrase.

"Yes the talk!" I cried. "My older brother, _Albus, _was trying to talk to me about Lorcan and sleeping together!"

"I thought that was James's job!" Cleo gasped, laughing.

"I'd rather it was nobody's job," I put in.

"Freddie tried to give me 'the talk' before we left for the platform this year," Roxy grinned.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I let him go on with it until he got uncomfortable, at which point he flung his hands in the air and yelled "You know what I'm talking about!" and walked out to go get my trunk. It was really quite an amusing experience."

"And Daniel tried to talk to me, but dad walked in and yelled at Daniel for talking to me about that because I was 'too young,' and then they had this row because Daniel said that somebody had to talk to me."

We raised our eyebrows at Cleo. "Your dad yelled at him for giving you the 'talk'?" Kara raised her eyebrows.

"Yup. My family's dysfunctional."

"_Your _family's dysfunctional!" I laughed. "Have you met ours? I'm not sure how we even manage to fit everybody in for Christmas, there's so many of us!"

"Lily's right," Roxy grinned. "We breed like gnomes!"

I rolled my eyes at our antics. The Potions books lay on the floor, long forgotten, by the time Roxy said something that gathered all of our attention real quickly.

"So Lily," she said, making sure I was looking at her. "While you were out with Lorcan today, Jenna here was going _on and on _about Albus. I reckon you oughta talk to him about this."

"What?" Jenna yelped.

"What did he do?" I asked her.

"He… nothing!"

"Jen…"

"Well, he winked at me, and then he had my hand and was twirling me while we were all walking outside, and oh your brother is just the best!"

I felt my heart wrench a little. If anybody deserved a boyfriend, it was Jenna. She was too sweet, and she didn't notice how many guys liked her, and admired her. Jumping off the bed, I hurried down to the dorm, slamming the door behind me.

"Albus!" I shrieked, storming over to where he was sitting. Drawing my hand back, I let it slam into the side of his face, leaving a bright red handprint on his cheek.

After being stunned for a moment Scorpius burst into laughter and Albus looked at me indignantly.

"OW!" he yelled. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"Agh!" I screeched, slapping him again.

"What was _that _one for?" by now people were looking at as.

"For not knowing what you've done!"

"Well excuse me if my sister storms into the common room and slaps me across the face and I don't know what I've done!"

Snarling, I slapped him again.

"Merlin Lily!" Albus cried.

"That one was for generally pissing me off today."

By now, Scorpius was on the ground in hysterics. Gasping for air, he climbed back onto the sofa, his usually messy blonde hair more tousled than ever.

"Now can you tell me what I've done?" Albus said, rubbing his sore jaw. "And don't hit me again!"

"You've been leading Jen on all day! Can't you see the girl's head over heels for you? You're a right idiot Albus Potter!"

He just stared at me blankly as if he hadn't a clue what I was talking about. Scorpius had shut his mouth and was watching the exchange worriedly.

"You're an idiot!" I screeched, slapping him yet again. One would think he would catch on by now. "An inconsiderate, foul, git!"

"It's my fault I'm a boy and don't know these things?" Albus cried. "It's my fault that I've liked her for a long time, and am just now starting to hit on her?"

"It's always your- what?" I stopped as suddenly as if I'd hit a brick wall. "You what now?"

"Now who's the idiot?" Albus mocked.

"Shut up and repeat yourself!"

"I said I've liked her for ages, and that I was hitting on her today!"

"You frustrate me Albus!" I shrieked, and slapped him again. Storming up towards the dormitory, I could hear him talking to Scorpius again.

"What did I do _this _time?" he was saying.

"I reckon she thinks you're clueless," Scorpius replied.

"Damn right I do," I muttered, going back into the dormitory.

**Yay! Another chapter! Review please!**


	5. Not Such a Good Guy

**I apologize. I lost all feelings to write, and had some bad stuff go down in the past few weeks. But now I'm back, and hopefully you like this chapter! Talk about some action;)**

** "**Lily Potter if you don't get your arse down to the common room I will leave without you!" Roxy bellowed.

"Coming!" I shrieked, jumping on the banister and sliding down, landing lightly on the rug. She rolled her eyes before pulling me out the door and leading the way down towards the Great Hall.

"The nerve of him, showing up here," she was muttering as we made our way down from the tower.

"Oh relax," it was my turn to roll her eyes. She was just upset because our Uncle Percy had paid a visit to the school to talk to fifth years about working in the Ministry. "It wasn't that bad."

"He pointed us out to the _entire _class!" she cried, outraged.

"Roxy, it's fine."

"Right."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good?"

"Good."

We walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table across from Scor and Al.

"Hello lovely," Lorcan lightly kissed my cheek and I blushed as he sat down next to us at the Gryffindor table.

"Oi, lips off my sister," Al grumbled through a mouthful of food, waving his fork, admittedly not very threateningly, and Lorcan, who just nodded and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

We finished eating, and I smiled, leaning back into Lorcan's side. Across the table Scorpius just looked at us, and Cleo and Roxy just looked at him, as if they all had something to hide. Brushing it aside, I snapped back to attention as Lorcan was saying something.

"Come on Lils," he was tugging me off the bench, and I raised my eyebrows at the girls before following him.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he pulled me up a flight of stairs, only to change to another flight.

"You'll see," he said, keeping up his fast pace, urging me to rush to match his long-legged strides.

Finally, after maybe ten minutes of walking, he came to a stop in front of a door. Pushing it open, the room inside was small, with brown wood walls, a fire burning on the hearth, a nice rug on the wooden floor and a comfortable looking sofa. Smiling, I plopped down on the cushions and snuggled into Lorcan's arms.

"We're not going to see each other over Christmas," he said, after a while.

"That's true," I sighed, snuggling deeper into his arms.

"You're parents have some tripped plan with the Weasleys, Fred and Ange and Ron and Hermione, right?"

"Yeah, we're going to some island who knows where, but it'll be with the family so it'll be fun."

Turning me around, he planted his lips firmly to mine.

"More fun than this?" he whispered, moving to my ear to suck on the lobe.

I didn't say anything; just let him move back to my lips. His hands were on my waist, and he was pushing me backwards.

"Lorcan," I moaned as he was on top of me, his lips still attached to mine. Sliding his tongue beneath my lips, they met and battled for dominance.

"Lily," he sighed, pushing me back even farther into the cushions. I didn't think it would matter, making out lying down or sitting up, and let myself be pushed down.

Seemingly out of the blue, there was a lot more space and the couch was non-existent. We were on top of a huge bed, Lorcan still on top of me.

"What?" I muttered against his lips.

"Just go with it," he said, suddenly leaning back and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Lorcan…"

"You know Lily," he said, tossing the shirt aside. "You seem to be wearing too many clothes."

"Hah," I laughed meekly, slapping at his arm playfully. Not taking the hint, his fingers crept towards my waist as he tried, and succeeded, to force my shirt over my head.

"Lily…" he just stared at me, half naked on the bed beneath him.

"Lorcan," I said, pushing him back a little bit. "Please."

"Lily… what's wrong with you? Don't you want to?" he leaned down, kissing me again, making his way to my collarbone.

"No," I said, more forcefully this time, shoving him off of me. "I don't. I'm fifteen Lorcan."

"You'll be sixteen over break," he pointed out.

"Regardless, I don't want to have sex with you!" I sat up, and scooched off the bed. Reaching out, he snatched my wrist and yanked me back down, rolling over so he was on top. Crushing his lips down to mine, his fingers undid my belt and began to pull my jeans off.

"Lorcan!" I cried, shoving him off me again and jumping off the bed, pulling up my jeans. "I said no!"

"Lily, c'mon. It's almost Christmas!" he said as I pulled my shirt on over my shoulders.

Not looking at him because I didn't want him to see the tears in my eyes, "That doesn't matter Lorcan."

"Shouldn't I get some?"

"No!" I shouted as the tears finally overwhelmed and I dashed out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

"Lily?" it was Scorpius. Not looking at him, I continued to run towards the spot on the astronomy tower. "Lily!"

I sat at the edge, the sobs finally tearing from my chest. I couldn't take what had happened, it terrified me. A part of me thought I should've just gone with it, while the other said what I did was right.

"Lily? Oh god Lily! What's wrong?" Scorpius was beside me, moving my chin back and forth, looking for bruises. "Lily, talk to me!"

I didn't respond, just curled up and leaned into his steady frame. I sat there for eons, crying as he stroked my back.

"Lily, what happened?"

"Tried… force… no!" I cried, stammering over the words.

"Lily, Lily look at me," I obliged, staring into his grey eyes. Slowly, never moving his eyes from mine, he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

"He tried to force me to have sex with him," I said breathlessly, and his eyes widened.

**MAJORLY SUCKY CHAPTER. Sorry guys… I've just had a lot going on lately. I have just sort of lost my muse… and need to work on stuff. I'll try to update as quick as I can… but reviews sure are encouragement! ;)**


	6. Cheating

**I really don't think I have that much to say at the beginning of this chapter this time around, besides thanking you all for reading, and begging you to review:)**

A week after the incident in the Room of Requirement, and a day left until break and Scorpius hadn't tried anything on me since the kiss. We walked on eggshells around each other, and I think Al and Roxy could tell something was up, since I was barely talking to Lorcan and almost flat out refused any physical contact with him at all.

"Hey, Lily," Albus cornered me as I headed down to lunch after a study session in the Gryffindor tower.

"Hey Al," I said, heaving my bag over my shoulder.

"So you and Lorcan, is something up?"

"Why would something be up?"

"It's just you two've seemed kind of distant lately. You won't touch him, and he's always on edge around you."

"No nothing's-"

"Is he cheating on you?"

I stopped. "I... what?"

"Is Lorcan cheating on you, and you don't know it?"

"I don't… I mean, I don't, what?" I stammered.

"No, sorry, of course he's not," Al shook his head, clearing the thoughts. "Forget I asked it."

"Yeah, right," I shook my head, continuing to walk with him to the Great Hall.

The room was already filled with students for lunch. It was their last day of the amazing cooking from the house elves of Hogwarts, but when you're a Potter-Weasley-Scamander-Longbottom-Lupin clan, you get the good cooking at home too.

It was barely ten minutes from when I sat down and started eating that Lorcan stood up from the Ravenclaw table, search the Hall and wave a little at me, and disappear somewhere else. After another five minutes of uneasiness, I stood up and followed him. I didn't have to look far.

I heard the unmistakable sounds of a couple snogging in the broom closet, and I was willing to bet it was Lorcan in there, and it sure as hell it wasn't me he was snogging. Already feeling the tears welling in my eyes as I realized that Al was right, and Lorcan was cheating on me, I yanked the door open, revealing a shirtless Lorcan with his hands all over Sienna Vane.

"Lorcan!" I cried, causing him to jump and pull his shirt over his shoulders. I heard Al and Scor come running from the Hall and a few other people had already stopped to look at the ensuing action.

"Lily!" Lorcan gasped, shoving Sienna deeper into the closet either hoping I hadn't seen her or trying to hide her bare torso. Most likely the latter.

"So, what?" I snarled, trying to keep the tears at bay. "Am I not good enough for the Great Lorcan Scamander?"

"Oh don't give me any of that shit!" Lorcan yelled. "I've seen you and Malfoy, sneaking around! You're always draped all over him, don't pretend I didn't notice something was up!"

"You bastard! At least I haven't been sneaking around and hooking up with someone!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! So tell me, how long have you two been hooking up?"

"When were you planning on telling me about Scorpius?"

"For your information, I have not made out, nor slept with Scorpius."

"I should bloody well hope not!" Albus shouted from behind me.

"Not now Al!"

"That's Bullsnitch Lily, and you know it. You and Scorpius have been hooking up behind my back!"

"We haven't! I have not slept with Scorpius! Which is more than you can say about you two! When were you planning on telling me about your little sex rendezvous with Sienna here?"

"Long as it took you to tell me about Malfoy. So Lily, what number is he? I mean, you must've snogged every boy in the school that your not related to, being the little slut you are."

I heard the sharp intake of breath from Al behind me, and the menacing sound of cracking knuckles.

"I haven't snogged anybody who I haven't been dating, Lorcan."

"Except for Scorpius."

"It was a _kiss! _One kiss, after you tried to _rape _me you bastard! He was _comforting _me, after my _boyfriend _had been a complete _dick_!" there was another intake of breath.

"I knew it," Lorcan spat, disregarding anything I had said. "You're nothing but a low class little whore."

He looked at me long and hard, drawing back his hand and letting it slap me hard across the face. His words almost stung worse than my cheek. I clenched my teeth, willing him not to say anything else. I would not give him the satisfaction of seeing me hurt. Lily Potter is strong. I was vaguely aware of Albus punching Lorcan before I turned around and raced to the tower.

**SCORPIUS POV**

"Lily?" I called, climbing the stairs to our spot. "I know you're up here!"

I found her small form, huddled up against the wall staring out at the frozen Black lake. Her body was shaking with sobs, and even though she cried to keep it quiet, I could hear her crying.

"Oh Lily," I whispered, engulfing her in my arms. "It'll be okay."

"H-h-he cheated on me," she whispered. "He called me a-a-a whore."

"Shh, Lily, it'll be okay," I said, pushing her head down onto my shoulder and burying my face in her red hair. Surprisingly, she let me. Her eyes were swollen, and her cheek had a bright red mark on it. "He's not good enough for you." I itched to go and kill Lorcan, but I knew Al was taking care of it as I comforted her.

"I hate him!" Lily cried, her body shaking. "I hate him!"

"I know," I soothed. I was shaking with rage by now, but I had to stay calm. For Lily.

"I wish James was here," she cried. "I miss him."

"You'll see him tomorrow," I said, arms still around her. She snuggled deep into my chest as a response.

After a while of silence, she shifted her position, sitting up and wiping away the tears.

"You know what sometimes makes me feel better?" I asked, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Hm?"

"Hitting something."

She laughed shakily. "Be serious, Scor."

"I am serious!" I grinned. "Here, come on, up you go." I hauled her to her feet, wiping away the last of the tears that had froze to her cheeks in the cold air. Every time she took a shaky breath, the air formed clouds in the chill. Brushing a little hair out of her eyes, I held my arms wide.

"Scorpius," Lily sighed.

"Come on, trust me Lils!"

She laughed a little again, but it came out as more of a shaky sob.

"Hit me, as hard as you can."

"I'm not going to hit you."

I rolled my eyes. Lily couldn't actually hurt me, I knew. I was 6'1" and she was 5'4". Not to mention I was powerfully built from being a Beater, and she was slightly with the form of a Seeker.

She rolled her eyes back and lightly punched my arm.

"Lily Luna Potter, but some hatred behind it!"

She took a deep breath and started crying again, but when I moved to comfort her she flung out an arm and punched my stomach.

"I hate them!" she shrieked. "She's a bitch!" her fist hit my stomach. "A whore!" another punch. "A slut! A-a-a tramp!" she stopped to catch her breath. "And L-L-Lorcan! He's a liar! A cheater! A d-dick! A douche! A bastard!"

She stopped and slumped to the desk behind her, breathing hard. Enveloping Lily in my arms again, I rocked back and forth gently, letter her cry.

Maybe it's because she's single now, or because it had felt so right a week ago when I had comforted her, but something made it seem okay. Putting two fingers beneath her chin, I tilted her face upward and brought her face to mine, closing the space between our lips.

There's something about kissing Lily that's unlike kissing any other girl. She fit so perfectly together, our frames snug like puzzle pieces. Leaning down a little, I wrapped my arms around her back and let her fingers trace patterns across my shoulders and spine. Angling my head, my tongue traced her lips, and she opened them, allowing access into her mouth. Her fingers were clasped around my neck and she was standing now, on tip toes to reach my lips. After a moment, she unclasped her fingers and her hands slid off my shoulders, she was resting on the desk.

"Lily Luna Potter," I sighed, resting my forehead against hers. "One day, you will be mine."

"I know Scor," she whispered, intertwining our fingers. "I'm just not ready yet."

Bringing her icy hand to my mouth, I blew on them, warming them.

"I can wait."


	7. The Hogwarts Express

**This is my last chapter before Spring break guys as I will not have access to my computer…! Hope you enjoy:) I do not own Harry Potter, nor will I ever. **

"Why can't I look like her?" I asked, throwing the _Teen Witch _magazine I was holding at Roxy.

"Who, Aliyah Akers?" she raised her eyebrows, glancing up from her Muggle magazine.

"Yeah, she's practically perfect."

"Except not. I mean, look at her figure! Yours is so much better. And your hair is _so _much prettier than that bleach blonde. Looks like she got it bleached or something."

We were interrupted in our conversation by Hugo as he opened the door to the compartment and slid in.

"Hullo ladies," he nodded. "How ever did you manage to get a compartment by yourselves?"

"Scorpius and Al Apparated," I said, tossing him a Chocolate Frog as he sat down next to Roxy. "Ready for a Weasley-Potter-Lupin Reunion?"

"I think they're crazy for planning this trip. All of us, together, staying in one resort? They've got to be nuts. After what happened between you and Rose at the beginning of the year…"

"Shh…" I silenced him. "They don't know about that, nor do they know about the Scorpius Lorcan thing."

"Did he really try to have sex with you?" Roxy asked, tossing aside her magazine and finally joining into the conversation.

"Yeah," I muttered.

"And did Scor and you really… kiss?" she pressed.

"Yeah," I muttered again.

"FINALLY!" she exploded, which was really not the reaction I was expecting.

"Finally?"

"Finally." Hugo agreed.

"Scorpius has had a thing for you since third year," Roxy grinned. "You were just too stupid to notice it."

"He has not!"

"He kinda has Lils," Hugo smiled. "Still does."

"Whatever."

"Just because you don't want to believe it doesn't mean it's not true!" Roxy sing-songed as I stood up and exited the compartment to get something from the trolley.

"That will be six sickles and two knuts dear," the old woman smiled as I passed over the coins and turned back into the compartment to find Hugo and Roxy avidly discussing when Scorpius and I would finally start dating.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Uncalled for!"

"My bet is on over this trip," Roxy said.

"Before Easter," Hugo argued.

The two shook hands and glared at each other for a moment before leaning back and allowing me to get to the window.

"What is with this family and gambling? I've never met a clan more obsessed than us!" I exclaimed, rolling my eyes and sitting down on the bench. "Honestly, we bet on everything! Quidditch, relationships, Muggle games, awards, grades, the list goes on. Is there anything we _don't' _bet on?"

"Houses," Roxy said. "We never bet on Houses. Thinking about it… why haven't we? Hey Hugo, how much you wanna bet to say Larissa Chang will be a Ravenclaw next year?"

"You're on, she'll end up in Hufflepuff," Hugo said, shaking hands with her again.

"Knock it off!" I said. "We don't need to be betting on anything right now."

"Yeah, that'll be the day." Roxy scoffed.

"Hey Roxy…" Hugo had that look in his eyes, and I was worried.

"How much to say this family can't go a day without betting on something?" they shouted at the same time, and I just put my head in my hands and settled in for a three hour train ride in a compartment full of lunatics.

**SCORPIUS POV**

"So Scor," I looked up from _Quidditch Weekly _so Albus knew he had my full attention.

"Hm?"

"I have a question…"

"If this is about what happened with Lorcan…"

"You know it is. Did you really kiss Lily?"

I sighed, setting aside the magazine and making sure Al was looking me right in the eyes. "Yes, I kissed your sister. But it was just one kiss, on the lips, to comfort her. Lorcan had done something awful, and I didn't know how to make her stop crying. It was an instinct, she was hurt, and so I hugged her and kissed her once on the lips. Please don't freak out."

Albus just nodded and leaned back a little. "Is it going to happen again?"

"That's between me and Lily, Al. She's had a crush on me for years, you know that."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Al, you can't change your little sister's feelings."

"Still… what will _you _do?"

"Me?"

"Yeah _you. _My _best friend. _Are you gonna date my sister?"

"Al, chill!" I held my hands up in a gesture for 'calm down'. "Nobody said anything about dating anyone, just, keep your mind open to all the options, kay?"

"I'm not keeping my mind open to the option of my _best friend_ dating my _baby sister!"_

"Albus, that is hardly fair to Lily. She is not a baby, she is a beautiful, wonderful, smart, kind, imaginative young woman who has grown up a lot in the past few years. To call her a baby is greatly underestimating her abilities as a witch and as a person in general. How would you feel if James called you his 'baby brother' rather than just his 'brother'?"

"Scorpius, now is really not the time to be lecturing me about respect for my sister or my feelings. You think I don't know she's beautiful and smart and funny and kind? That's why I'm trying to protect her! I don't want any guys to take advantage of her!"

"Like Lorcan did?" I whispered.

Albus gulped. "Sure. Like Lorcan did."

"Albus Severus Potter, I would _never _take advantage of your sister. I think of her as someone to protect, like the younger girl I never got to have in my life. I would _never ever dream of _hurting her. So why can't you see the best in me like she can?"

**LILY'S POV**

The train pulled into King's Cross and Hugo pulled my trunk down, along with Roxy's. He'd taken after Uncle Ron in height and had spontaneously grown to 6 foot in the past few months since school started. Together the three of us pushed and shoved our way into the aisle, glancing around for Albus and Scorpius on the platform. Catching no sight, we assumed they were somewhere behind us on the train and continued to make our way out onto the platform. Craning his neck over the people, scanning the crowd for anybody with red hair that possibly belonged to the Weasleys.

"Lilyflower!" I shrieked and jumped more than a foot off the ground as James snuck up behind me and pinched my sides.

"James that was NOT funny!" I cried, punching his arm and clutching at my heart. "That was terrifying!"

"Oh don't be melodramatic," he said, waving his hand and pulling me into a bone-crushing hug. "I missed you little sis."

"Yeah, I missed you too," I said, pushing his hand away as he tried to ruffle my hair. "Don't mess my hair up you prat!"

"When did you become so pretty?"

"I've always been pretty. You just didn't notice it until I told you I had a boyfriend."

"So how is this Lily Lorcan relationship going?"

Albus and Scorpius came up behind us.

"Not a good question James," Albus said, hugging James. Scorpius high fived him, and I marveled at how the three boys had grown so close in height. It seemed that all the boys in this family (plus Scorpius) have grown over six feet, and I was still stuck at a measley five _**(I have no clue what I said in other chapters, if somebody would like to remind me, that'd be marvelous). **_Fun.

We piled into the car with my parents, and went through the usual interrogation as to how school was and what was new with all the people that we knew and those we didn't. It was rather uncomfortable, but we sat through it until home.

"Oh," My mom said smiling at the three of us. "I forgot to tell you the details of this trip we're taking over break!"

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA! DID YOU LIKE MY CLIFFHANGER? TELL ME HOW YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER! (OOPS MY CAPS LOCK IS STUCK AGAIN, SO AS ALWAYS READ AND review *I got it!* and everybody have a fantastic break, if you're on break, and if not have an enjoyable amount of time until I update next! Love all,**

**Xoxo**

**~LLE**


	8. Welcome Home!

**Oh my gosh. It's been a while. Here are my excuses: Spring break, I didn't have my computer. Just more bad stuff. And a monkey ate my house. By the way, I still haven't acquired the rights to HP. Probably because I have such crap lawyers working on it… Anyway, without further ado, I present to you, the lovely Chapter 8!**

"I missed home-cooked meals, the house-elves are great… but nothing beats this," Al grinned and kissed Mum on the cheek as she sat down.

"Kiss-ass" I mouthed, kicking his shin beneath the table. He stuck his tongue out in response. I felt another foot touching mine beneath the table, and glanced towards Scorpius, who was sitting next to Al. He grinned and winked at me, unfortunately, I think James caught it because he put his arm around my shoulders protectively and pulled me into his side.

"I missed my little Lilyflower!"

"James… let… go… can't breathe…" I gasped, struggling to free myself from his grip.

"James Sirius, don't antagonize your sister," Mum said.

"I'm not antagonizing her!" he protested.

"I'd call strangling me antagonistic," I pointed in. He opened his mouth to retort but the door opened and Dad tromped in, carrying his briefcase.

"Hello family! Why are these three strange children sitting at my table?" he asked, eyeing Al, Scor, and I as he set his things down and hung his coat.

"Dad," I giggled, hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.

"I missed you Lilyflower," he smiled.

"Oi! What about us?" Al cried indignantly, gesturing at himself and Scor with his fork.

"Albus Severus, of course I missed you and Scorpius, now quit waving your fork around like a baboon brandishing a stick."

Al put his fork down as Mum placed dinner on the table, but picked it up seconds later to serve himself. The table was silent save for the sounds of chewing and forks scraping on plates as we ate, and finally pushed our plates back.

"So, how was Hogwarts?" Mum asked, looking expectantly at the three of us.

"Hogwarts-ish," I said. "What else would it be like?"

"I don't know!" Mum exclaimed. "That's why I'm asking! How are your classes?"

"Hard," Albus whined.

"They're not that bad," Scor corrected. "Just lots of revising. N.E.W.T. prepping too."

"They like to lay on homework now," I piped up. "It's a ridiculous amount, but one gets used to it I guess."

"You'll be fine. Once the O.W.L.'s are over, it all gets better," Dad said. "Just make sure Roxy doesn't have a melt down when they get closer, and you're golden."

"So…" James said. "You gonna tell us about this trip or not?"

"Let me just get dessert," mom waved her wand, and the dishes floated to the sink and were replaced with plates and one of Granma Weasley's pumpkin pies.

"This trip… where to begin?"

"Where are we even going? Who's going?"

"Well, as for who's going, all of us, Fred and Angelina and their kids, Ron and Hermione and their kids, and of course Scorpius dear, you'll be coming too. I've already cleared it with your mum, she said to come home on Christmas day and pack your bag."

"Really?" Scorpius asked, grinning and highfiving Al.

"Of course really!" Dad said. "You're practically part of the family now, you're over here so often!" We all laughed.

"And, we'll be going to a Muggle island, but it'll be a Wizard's beach. And we're traveling Muggle, not by Apparition. We'll be going mostly Muggle, in the sense that you can take your wands if you're of age, but you shouldn't be using them. It's going to be fun!" Mum took a deep breath, watching our reactions.

"Like, flying?" Scorpius grinned. "Never been on a plane before."

"It's fun," I smiled.

"Will it be warm?" Al asked.

"It's an island, no duh it'll be warm Sherlock," I rolled my eyes.

"Well what if it's some sort of skiing island up in the middle of nowhere by Iceland?"

"Yes Al, it'll be warm."

"Good."

Rolling my eyes again, I grinned nonetheless and we all pushed our chairs back, scattering to various corners of the house. Al went to shower, Mum and Dad went to watch the TV in their room. James and I returned to the living room.

"Mm I love being home for Christmas," I said, flopping backwards on the cushions of our old couch.

"Did ya miss me? How was good ol' Hogwarts without me and Freddie?" James laughed, coming into the living room and starting up a fire in the hearth.

"Quiet, peaceful, relaxing, I loved every second of it." I sighed, grinning as he pouted.

"The entire school was simply distraught without you're lighthearted presence, James," Scorpius laughed, moving my legs and sitting down on the couch. "How's Auror training going for you?"

"Tiring, that's for sure," James stretched out on his chair and I kicked my feet up on Scorpius's lap. James pretended not to notice as Scor rubbed my feet.

"Yeah?" he prompted, drawing James's attention away from my legs and back to Auror training.

"Definitely. Long shifts, the seniors like to keep me up all night getting coffee for them and writing reports and stuff like that. But it's fun too, getting to do the obstacle courses and pretending to investigate cases and stuff like that. And I think Dad likes making me follow orders."

"I could see why," Scorpius grinned. "After all the mischief you cause here."

We all laughed and the fire crackled.

"So how's Daniel doing at Puddlemere? Following Oliver's footsteps? And Freddie running the shop?"

"He's fantastic, just flooed him a few days ago. Says he loves being on Puddlemere, the team is great and the coaches are real great with technique and stuff like that. And of course Freddie loves working the shop. He and George… they come up with all sorts of wacky inventions. Actually, they've come up with some pretty useful non-joke inventions, and the Ministry has just ordered a bunch of something for the Auror department. But nobody tells the intern what it is." He grinned again.

"I'm glad to hear it," Scor said. "I always thought Freddie would be a good business man. He's good with people and creative."

"Scorpius come on!" Al shouted from his room. Pushing my legs off his lap, he waved to James and patted my head before going down the hall.

"I reckon it's time to turn in," I yawned, getting off the couch and stretching.

Standing up, James twirled me into his arms and hugged me.

"I really did miss you," I smiled.

"I know you did. How could you not?"

We laughed and I hugged him good night.

"One half of a year I'm gone and you already have boys all over you. I knew it was a bad idea to put Al in charge of watching over you."

"Oh relax," I swatted his arm playfully. "I can take care of myself."

"Don't let him take advantage of you," James said, nodding his head in the general direction of where Al's room was.

"I'm a big girl," I said, kissing his cheek. Blowing a kiss to my parents in their room down the hall, I made my way up to the third landing and into my room.

I sighed and flopped backwards onto my bed, pajamas on and teeth brushed. It was good to be home for Christmas.

**Well there you go! That was Chapter 8, and we'll see how long Chapter 9 takes to get up here. I do my best… which usually isn't very good haha! So I hope you liked it, and as always leave reviews to comment, suggest, the likes!**

**QUICK QUESTION!**

**Who's excited for this trip?;)**


	9. A Very Potter Morning

**It's been a while… hasn't it? I really am doing my best to update… but just don't have a whole lot of time. So I'll continue trying my best to update, and you in turn will continue reading my story! Kapiche? Kapache. That was fun.**

**For the record, I have yet to spontaneously transform into Madam Rowling, and will remain the unfortunate not-owner of Harry Potter.**

"James get up!" I gave the covers one last vicious tug, successfully doing nothing but landing on my bum a foot away from the bed. "Mum!" I screeched. "I can't get him out of bed!" Receiving no answer, I scowled and rolled my eyes, getting up and heading into his bathroom. "Obnoxious older brother, won't get out of bed," I muttered under my breath, filling a bucket from under the sink with freezing cold tap water. I heard soft padded feet coming into the room, and turned to see which dog it was. Padfoot poked his head into the bathroom, sniffing out my scent. "Morning Paddy, don't suppose you could save me the trouble of dumping this on James could you?" I swear, if dogs could grin, he would've, because he turned around and leapt onto the bad, landing on James's legs. And still not waking him up. Turning around with an apologetic whine, Padfoot hopped off the bed and left the room, going to find Prongs or Moony, probably both, and to go run in the Quidditch pitch outside. Sighing, I turned back to my bucket of water and hauled it out to his bed. With all my strength, I heaved it up and over the side, letting the water soak James and bring him spluttering to reality.

"What was that for?"

"Good morning to you too, sleeping beauty," I grinned, dumping the last of the water on his head. "Now clean up while I go and wake Scor and Al."

I marched out of the room and down the hall to Al's. Steeling myself, I threw open the door and walked across to the room, throwing open the curtains. As I expected, it had no effect. So getting in close to Al's face, I yelled.

"Albus Severus Potter get your lazy arse out of bed this instant!" Al was much easier to wake then James, unfortunately, slightly more painful too. Sitting up, he stuck his fist out and slammed it into my eyes, on accident of course. Scor jerked awake when I screamed, and doubled over laughing.

"Ah shit! Sorry Lils!" Al grinned. "Didn't mean to!"

"This isn't funny you prick!" I screeched, nursing the already blackening eye. "Just get your arse downstairs for breakfast!"

"Lily what happened to you?" Mum asked as I came down the stairs.

"Albus punched me when I woke him up!"

James burst out laughing and I picked up an orange from the fruit bowl and threw it at him as Mum wasn't looking.

"I think I have something for that!" she cried, turning around with a bottle in her hand. "James, rub this on your sister's eye."

"I swear to Merlin, if you so much as touch my eye I'll kick your arse from here into next month," I said, snatching the bottle from his hands.

"Lily, watch your mouth at the breakfast table!" Al mock scolded. Picking up another orange, I threw it at him. Unfortunately his Chaser's skills plucked it out of the air before it broke his nose.

"Git," I muttered, smearing the paste from the bottle onto my eye. Scorpius sat down next to me.

"Let me help you with that," he took it out of my hands and gently applied it around my eye. I couldn't help but notice the look Al gave us, and how James's fists clenched tightly.

"Thank you," I smiled, taking the bottle and putting it back in the cupboard and placing a stack of pancakes on the table. They were gone in seconds, the boys each snatching them from the plate before I could sit down. Nodding to myself, I picked up the plate and refilled it, setting down the syrup and the butter.

"Nah uh!" I smacked James's hand as he reached for another. "These are for the rest of us, you may have more when you finish your plate."

"Who are you, my mother?" he rolled his eyes through a mouthful of food and I stuck my tongue out at him, rather immaturely I'll admit.

"She's not, but I am, and I'd like some breakfast too," Mum said, pulling up a chair at one end of the table and taking a pancake off the stack. "And save some for your Dad, he took the late shift last night, and isn't home yet."

For a while the only noise was chewing and our utensils scraping against our plates.

"Lily," James said, catching my attention. "You coming to Diagon Alley with us today?" he gestured at himself, Al, and Scorpius.

I nodded, swallowing the pancake in my mouth. "Sure, why not?"

"Well, there is the fact that Al just gave you a black eye, and it's not going to go away with that paste for about a day or two, and you're still mad at him."

"Thanks a lot James," Al grumbled, shrinking away from the glare I shot him.

Luckily, perhaps for Al, Dad walked in at that moment, and hung his jacket on one of the hooks.

"Hello Gin!" he smiled, taking off his boots and sitting at the other open seat at the table. "Great, pass the pancakes please." We all watched him as he took a bite, and slowly looked at us each in turn. "Gin…"

"Yes dear?" Mum asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Why are there four strange teenagers sitting at my table? They look familiar…"

"Dad," James groaned. "You saw us at dinner last night…"

"Did I now?"

"Yeah… you did. Remember? The trip? Home from Hogwarts? All that ringing a bell?"

"Oh, yeah! I remember now!" he smacked his forehead. "How could I be so forgetful?"

Rolling my eyes, I threw the syrup at him. With his Seeker's reflexes, the very same I inherited; he caught it and dumped some on his stack of pancakes. For another bit we made idle chit chat with each other, waiting until everyone was done. Mum floated the dishes to the sink and set the sponges about to scrubbing them, while we scattered around the house to get ready for whatever we were doing today.

"We're leaving in a few hours, so be ready!" James called after me.

I went upstairs and turned on the hot water in my shower, letting it steam up the mirror before getting in. Back at Hogwarts, I didn't have all the time in the world to shower. I missed being in my comfortable bathroom, taking as long as I'd like to shower and get ready. Running my fingers through the tangles in my hair, I let the conditioner soak in and ran a razor up my legs. Eventually, most likely 10 minutes after I was positively squeaky clean, I finally worked up the courage to turn off the hot water and get out. Wrapping a fluffy towel around myself, I turned towards my vanity to do my hair.

Just as I was running a brush through my hair, the door to my bedroom opened.

"James!" I screeched, turning around and throwing the brush at him. To my surprise, I saw Scorpius standing there instead, throwing the hairbrush into the air and then catching it again.

"Now, now, Lily Luna, it isn't nice to throw things, is it?" he smirked.

"Give it back, you git," I said, marching across the room and snatching it out of my hands, straightening the towel after I did so.

"You look simply ravishing," he leaned in to kiss my lips, but I placed a gentle hand on his chest and stopped him.

"Too bad you're not my boyfriend," I whispered, turning back to the mirror.

"Yet."

"Yet."

"So you agree it's a yet?"

I sighed, allowing him to brush out some of the tangles in my red hair. "Scorpius, you know my ideas on this. I want to date you, but I am not ready yet. And, I think we need to warm up Al to the idea a bit more. But yes, I agree it's a yet."

"I promise to respect you, and your decisions. Like I said before, I can wait. Forever, if that's what it takes."

"Thank you. Now are you going to tell me why you're in here?"

"What, I can't come visit you now and then?"

"Well, you wouldn't risk it with Al and James on the loose. So there must be some reason."

"Fine, Al wanted your hair gel, and sent me in here to get it."

"Al sent you in here to get my hair gel, knowing full well we'd be alone?"

"He's testing me."

"Obviously," I snorted, handing him a bottle of hair gel. "Now shoo, I have to get ready."

He winked and left the room, leaving me to pull my hair back in a braid and slip on a pair of skinny jeans, and a tight fitting cream sweater. I wrapped a Gryffindor scarf around my neck, and slid a hat over my hears and gloves on my fingers. Finally pulling on my sheepskin boots, I spritzed a bit of perfume on and twirled in the mirror.

"Lily get your arse down here!" Al shouted up the stairs. "We're leaving now and if you're not here we will leave without you!"

"I'm coming!" I shouted back, grabbing my purse and dashing out the door before they had a chance to leave. Jumping the last three steps, I landed in front of James, who was looking up the stairs waiting for me.

Seemingly satisfied with my outfit, he allowed me to pass towards the fireplace.

"Don't be so overprotective," I muttered. "I can wear what I'd like, and you have no say over it."

"Fine. Whatever. I didn't comment, did I?"

"No, but you and I both know full well what went through your head."

"What was that?"

"You think the shirt and the jeans are too tight, and don't want him looking at me like that." I nodded towards Scor with this sentence.

"I hate it when you're right."

"Quit arguing and get in the fireplace for Merlin's sake!" Al snapped, shoving me into the hearth, and almost smacking my head on the wall.

"Someone's pissy today," I grinned, ducking his swing and dropping my handful of floo powder. "Diagon Alley!"

In a blur of colors I moved between fireplaces until I fell out at the Leaky Cauldron.

**Guess you'll just have to wait until next chapter for the adventures in Diagon Alley:) sorry it's been a while, I try but I'm busy. Only 20 more days of school though!**


	10. A Visit to Diagon Alley

**I feel… good. Real good.**

"Hullo beautiful," Scorpius pulled me out of fireplace, dusting off the soot from my shoulders and back. He made to snake his arms around my stomach but I twirled backwards before you could.

"Ah, ah, ah," I scolded, tapping his nose with my index finger. "James and Al will be here any second, and any physical contact between the two of us will not go unnoticed."

"Of course, m'lady," he smiled, bringing my hand to his lips. Unfortunately, Al had to floo in at the second his lips were against my skin.

"Ahem!" he cleared his throat, loudly and obnoxiously, stepping out of the hearth as James popped in, his eyes automatically drawn to my hand. "Care to explain yourselves?"

"Al don't be a prick," I rolled my eyes.

"Then don't let him kiss your hand!"

"_He _has a name and is standing right there!"

"Lily, please," Scorpius whispered. "It's fine, I shouldn't have. Al, James, I was just joking around. Your sister deserves to be treated like a princess every now and then."

James smiled softly at Scorpius, but Al's expression remained hard. In a way, it was as if James was giving me support. I think James knew there was something up, and I also think James would've rather I date Scorpius than a lot of other guys out there. Come to think of it, all I'd really have to do is tell him about what happened with Lorcan to get him completely on my side.

"Why don't we go now?" I hastily changed the subject, dragging the three of them to the back and entering Diagon Alley through the archway. "So what exactly are we doing here?"

"Well, Albus and I haven't exactly finished our Christmas shopping. So we'll go do that, and you and Scor can go wherever, doesn't matter to me," James said.

"Hold up!" Al interjected. "Why doesn't Scor come with us?"

"Because I don't want Lily wandering around Diagon Alley alone."

"I can go with her, it's fine Al," Scor said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Sounds good!" James intervened before Al could protest again. I was amazed at his trust in me, but I let him lead Al down the other end, towards some of the newer shops, leaving Scorpius and me to watch them be lost in the crowd of Christmas shoppers.

"So, what are we to do while they're gone?" Scorpius asked, slipping my mittened hand into his.

"Well, I need to pick up some clothes from the tailor. And you're going to come with me." Pulling him down the street, we set off at a brisk pace, trying to keep warm as we made our way down to the side of Diagon Alley that had survived the war, where Madam Malkin's Robes still was.

Upon entering the shop a wave of warmth washed over us. Madam Malkin was an older woman, her graying hair always loose down to her shoulders. She was plump in the waist, and required glasses to see anything, but she could still command a needle and thread as well as Granma Weasley, which was impressive. Her niece, Daphne, smiled from where she was bent over a table, carefully plucking out some strands of thread with her fingers rather than using magic. Part of what made Madam Malkin so exceptional was her desire to use her hands rather than magic to do everything.

"Oh Lily darling! How wonderful to see you!" Madam Malkin made her way around mannequins and flying tape measures to come and give me a hug, my hand still holding tight to Scorpius's. "And you've brought a friend!" she gave Scorpius a warm look, smiling at him. I chuckled as he smiled uncertainly back.

"Yes, this is Scorpius Malfoy, my b-, Albus's friend. He spends much of the holidays with us, and we came to pick up some of my clothes and hopefully pick out a few nice dresses for the trip."

"Of course of course!" Madam Malkin smiled. "Daphne, you take Lily to the back and help her get fitted, Scorpius can I get you anything to drink dear? Let's see, we have tea, Butterbeer, water, coffee…"

"Tea is fine thank you," Scorpius smiled, relaxing on a plush couch and making himself comfortable. I followed Daphne into the back towards a rack with my jeans, skirts, shirts, and dresses Mum had sent in to be fit for me.

"Here you go," Daphne handed me a blue flowing dress, which I slipped on over my underwear. Cinching the fabric tight around my curves, she stuck it with a couple pins and let the rest fall down to my ankles.

"You've done a lovely job!" I twirled, letting it flare out. "Thanks so much Daphne!"

"Of course," she helped me take it off and made a few marks and set the needle to sewing it. Tossing me a yellow sundress with a beaded neckline. "So you and Scorpius Malfoy huh? I remember him from my days at Hogwarts. Well, last year really. You two always sort of had a thing right?"

"Oh no, we're not dating," I grinned. "Yet. We will be soon, as log as Al doesn't throw a fit. James let us come here together though, so I don't think things will be too bad. And we've never really had a thing until I dated Lorcan Scamander this year." She belted the shorts and spun me around, checking lengths and measurements.

"Go on out and show him this one, dress to impress," she winked and pulled another dress off the hanger. I made my way through the mannequins and cluttered mess, stopping and twirling in front of Scorpius.

"You look stunning," he grinned, twirling me around so the skirt flared out a little bit. I smiled at it, swishing back and forth.

"Unfortunately, it's freezing outside. I'm going to go change now," I went back to the back to try on a few more things and make sure they fit before the trip. After Daphne had made all of the necessary adjustments to the clothes, she folded them and set them all nice. Handing her the money, I smiled and left the store with Scorpius.

"Where to now?" he asked.

"Up to you," he lead me off in the other direction, towards the Leaky Cauldron. Auntie Hannah, as we called her, had whipped the Leaky Cauldron back into shape. Every surface gleamed, the food was often called the best in London, and people flocked to Diagon Alley for it. Bypassing it though, Scorpius continued on past Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and turned into a small coffee shop, with Christmas ornaments and paper snowflakes hanging on the ceiling.

"It's new, but I've heard good things about it."

He ordered us a couple of coffees and we sat at a table by the window, drinking them slowly and savoring the taste.

"Never had coffee before," I grinned. "It's good!"

"Shit…" Scorpius smacked his face.

"What?"

"I've just given you caffeine."

"Hah!"

Slamming his head on the table, he laughed to himself as he thought about what he'd done.

"Better me than Roxy!" I grinned. He just shook his head, still laughing. Suddenly, sitting up, he grabbed my hands off the table between his and leaned forward. Without really knowing what I was doing, I instinctively leaned in towards him across the table and our coffees.

Closer… closer… closer… our noses were almost touching, I could feel his breath on my cheek, my heart was pounding. And I forgot everything in an instant when his lips met mine. We stayed there, just in that moment of time, like a picture perfect memory, captured in the heat of the moment. It was pure bliss.

**Roxy's POV**

_HAH! I knew it! I knew they had something going on, but would never admit it to themselves or anybody else! Sure is a lucky thing dad chose to forget his lunch today, and that I had a floo mishap and landed in Knockturn Alley…_

I stood there fore a couple of minutes, watching them kiss and smiling to myself before walking to the shop. Hell, if Al and James weren't okay with this relationship, then I would make them be okay with it.


	11. Blessing

**I just love writing. I couldn't tell you why, but I enjoy it. And I love that people like reading my stories! So keep reviewing, it encourages me to write more!**

"Merry Christmas!" I opened my eyes to see James leaning over me. "Wake up sunshine!" Grabbing my hand, he yanked me out of bed, sending covers and pillows flying.

"Too early," I cried, reaching back towards my bed. "Must. Go. Back. To. Bed."

"Oh nuh uh!" James grinned, pulling me down and putting my down on the couch. I scooched over next to Scorpius and James sat down next to me.

"Good morning to you," Scorpius said, reaching for a bag he set behind the couch and taking a few small boxes out. "For you, Al," he tossed Al a wrapped box with a miniature model of a Firebolt 2000 in it. "Mrs. Potter," he gave my mom a pair of earrings. "Mr. Potter," a new high-tech looking Sneakoscope. "James," a model of his Nimbus 6221. "And for you," he placed a box into my hand. Unwrapping it, a thin silver chain with a beautiful lily flower was at the end.

"It's beautiful Scor, thank you," I beamed at him. "I love it."

"A beautiful necklace for a beautiful girl," he smiled back at me, and clasped it around my neck. I blushed a little when I caught mum smiling, but gave Scorpius a swift kiss on the cheek.

We continued opening presents from one another, lots of stuff for the trip and for the summer, along with the usual—Candy, WWW products, etc. etc. etc. Around noon, the family started to floo in.

Granma and Grandpa Weasley were first, Gran heading straight to the kitchen to help mum with dinner, and Grandpa sitting down with dad in the living room to talk about life. Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Rose and Hugo came next, Hermione joining Mum at the stove, Ron sitting with Grandpa. Hugo smiled and waved before disappearing with Scorpius, Al, and James somewhere, and Rose just glared at me before whisking away into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and sat on the steps. Bill and Fleur Apparated to the end of the driveway with Louis, who joined the boys in James's room I assumed, and Dom who went to find Rosie somewhere on our estate grounds. Victoire and Teddy flooed in with their twins Terrance and Theresa, both heading up to the guest room to rock them to sleep before joining the family. Finally, Uncle George, Aunt Angelina, Fred, and Roxy arrived. Angelina disappeared into the kitchen, where I could already smell Christmas dinner. George talked Quidditch with the guys, and Freddie went to join the other boys.

"Come on Lils, let's go to your room," Roxy practically dragged me upstairs, shoving me into my room.

"So how was your Christmas?" I began.

"Oh no you don't, Lillian Luna Potter, you have some major explaining to do."

"I what?"

"Sit."

I sat on the bed.

"And scoot over."

Scooting up, I made room for Roxy to sit too, but she didn't stay seated for long before standing up again and crossing her arms, pacing back and forth.

"So. When were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you and Scorpius made out in Diagon Alley!"

I felt color rising to my cheeks. "We did not_ 'make out' _as you so classily put it! It was one kiss! How did you even find out?"

"It just so happened that I was walking by at that very moment to give my dad his lunch. You're lucky it was me and nobody else in the family!"

"I suppose so."

"So you and him?"

"Nothing… yet."

"Yet?" she grinned. "Is that a yet I hear?"

"Yes it's a yet," I smacked her arm playfully. "It's a _yet._"

"So there will be something!"

"I don't know! Maybe!"

"You hope so."

"Fine, I really do."

"Ball's in your court."

"No!"

"Yeah, you kissed him."

"He kissed me!"

"Whatever! The ball's still in your court!"

"Shut up."

"Girls dinner!" Mum shouted. Shoving me out the door we giggled our way down the stairs and took our places at the table. Me in between Scor and Roxy, Al on the other side of him, with James next to Al and Freddie. Rose sat across from me, glaring at me and making lovey faces at Scor, who was in turn looking uncomfortable and clasping my hand underneath the table.

Leaning down to my ear, he got in close so nobody could hear. "How did I ever go out with that?"

"Don't know," I whispered back.

"She scares me."

"Oh, big bad Scorpius Malfoy, scared of Rose Weasley?" he burst into laughter at my comment, luckily most of the family didn't notice. But Rose did. She just glared pointedly at me. I rolled my eyes at her in response, and she looked affronted. "Get over it." I mouthed. "Bitch." She mouthed back. It was thoroughly entertaining.

The rest of dinner passed rather uneventfully, with several reminds from Mum to the people leaving on the trip tomorrow morning to have their bags packed. All of my stuff and already been thrown into two Muggle suitcases, and my carry on packed with things for the seven hour flight. I was looking forward to leaving tomorrow morning, despite the absurd hour. We said goodbye to all the family members, agreed on meeting here tomorrow morning at five, too early for me but I went along with it, and then retired to our beds.

I lie awake for a while, staring at the canopy above my bed, but I couldn't sleep, Lorcan and Scorpius were in my mind. Sighing, I stood up and drew a thin robe around me. Tip toe-ing across the bedroom, I opened my door and crept down the stairs, skipping the fourth one because it squeaked. I opened the door to James's room, and saw him sitting up in bed.

"Lily?" James looked up from his book. "What's up?"

"I need my big brother." Opening up his arms, I climbed into them, leaning my head on his chest.

"What's wrong?"

"I wanted to tell you about Lorcan?"

"What happened with him?"

"He tried to force me into having sex with him. Jay, he's not a good guy."

"He what? But you didn't- no!" he spluttered.

"He tried. _Tried." _

"Lily…"

"It's okay Jay. I just thought you should know."

"Thank you. Is that why he called you a-"

"You know about that?"

"Yes, I know that you've kissed Scorpius. And I won't be surprised, nor will I hold any objections to the two of you dating in the near future. I like him, he's good enough for my wonderful sister." Running his fingers through my hair, I could tell he was smiling. "You have my blessing."

"Thank you Jay," I beamed in the darkness. "But Al's going to be the real problem."

"_You _can deal with him," James laughed. "Night Lily."

I stood up off his bed and kissed his forehead lightly. I'd never admit it, but I'd always miss James when he wasn't at Hogwarts. We were close. Creeping out the door, I crossed the hall to Al's room. The door creaked opening, but the boys stayed asleep. I smiled at the two gently snoring boys, with the moonlight filtering through the curtains and falling across their forms. Al slept on his twin bed, and Scor on another that he had claimed his in the many times he stayed. I smiled at Al's rooms, also covered in Hogwarts paraphernalia similar to James and mine, along with posters of Quidditch and a stack of comic books. He hadn't cleaned his room out in a decade, and they were still there from when he had last read them as an eight year old. Picking my way across the room, avoiding pointed quills, bottles of ink, scrolls of parchment, and other things that littered the ground. Kissing Al gently on the forehead, I smiled. Somehow I knew that he'd eventually be okay with Scorpius and I. And until then, he could deal with it. Treading my way back to Scorpius's bed, I leaned over, my hair tickling in his face and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"We have his blessing," I murmured in his ear, and turned to leave. Just as I was making my way towards the foot of the bed, I felt a warm arm wrap around my stomach and pull me back sitting down on the bed.

"I knew we would," Scor whispered, letting me lay my head on his pillow and snuggle up to his chest. "It's the other one's blessing we have to get."

"Have fun with that," I smiled into his chest and fell asleep.


	12. Planes No Trains and an Automobile

**I have been looking forward to these next few chapters.**

I rolled over, right into Scorpius's chest. Mumbling something unintelligible, I sat up and stretched yawning. Glancing into the bed next to ours, everything came flooding back. James's blessing. Albus's sleeping form. Cuddling with Scorpius. Groaning, I flopped back down on the pillow. Al's bed was empty, and I could hear his shower going from the bathroom connected to his bedroom. Groaning, I rolled out of bed and glanced at the clock: 3:39. We had to leave at six for the airport, and I still had to shower and do my hair and makeup before I was half presentable. Rolling out of bed, I gently shook Scorpius awake (Whassamatter? Who's dying?) and left the room.

Turning on the shower, I jumped in, and straight back out as the ice-cold water jerked me out of my half-asleep daze. Shaking off, I got back into the now toasty warm water and washed my hair. Stepping out and toweling off, I stepped over to my vanity and put my makeup on, barely paying attention enough to make sure my lipstick looked okay. I had laid out my yoga pants and t-shirt, along with a sweatshirt. Pulling my still wet hair back into a ponytail, and then sliding my purse over my shoulder, I tugged my suitcase and carry-on down the stairs, to where Dad was sitting at the table and drinking a morning cup of coffee.

"Good morning," he said as I added three tablespoons of sugar and milk to my cup. I glanced at the clock again: 4:45. I hadn't realized it had taken me so long to get ready, but then again, fifteen-year-old girl habits can be time consuming.

"Morning," I yawned, pulling toast out of the toaster and spreading peach marmalade on top. Slowly people trickled in and out of the kitchen. Mum came down with a suitcase and then Apparated into London to exchange our Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts for Muggle money at Gringotts. Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Ron and Hugo arrived, Hugo joining getting himself a cup of coffee and joining me at the table. Dad and Ron had started loading up the car, and Aunt Hermione disappeared to somewhere in the house to do something or other. Uncle George joined Ron and Dad to load the car and to magically expand it, and Aunt Angelina sat with Hugo Roxy and I. Fred and James went somewhere. Finally the four boys stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen. We packed up fifteen thermoses of coffee with varying degrees of sugar and milk, and piled into the magically extended car.

It was a white bus-like van, which was large enough to fit nine without all the suitcases. Luckily, we happened to be a family of Wizards, and now the van was expanded to seat the thirteen of us, plus our entire luggage. And there was a lot of luggage. Al and Scor climbed into the seat that had been stretched to fit four, and Roxy and I squeezed in the middle. In front of us James and Freddie clambered in with Hugo and Louis, who had joined us because Hugo had wanted a friend. Rose and Dominique, also here because Rose didn't want to be lonely, climbed into another row of seats with Mum and Hermione and Angelina. In front of them, Ron, George, and Dad filed in with Dad behind the wheel, and we set off on the hour drive to London International Airport. Just ten minutes into the drive I could feel my head starting to droop onto Scor's shoulder, and Roxy's head slumping onto mine. Within five more minutes all of us were nodding off against the windows or each others' shoulders, despite the loud honking in downtown London.

"Are we there yet?" I yawned, waking up as we were in a standstill some ten minutes from the airport.

"Does it look like we're there yet?" Al asked.

"Don't be a d-"

"Lily we don't need that language in the car, now," Fred mock scolded.

I stuck my tongue out in response as the car shuddered forward finally, and the traffic continued to move. Dad turned into the airport drive and pulled up alongside the international terminal, helping us load the entire luggage onto a number of trolleys. After parking the car, he met back up with us and we got our boarding passes before heading to the gate.

"I'm going to go get a pack of gum and a magazine for the flight," I said, standing up about half an hour before we were due to board the plane.

"I'll come with you," Al said, and we headed off to a little shop that was visible only to Wizards, one Mum and Dad had shown us our first time in London airport. They had said that if we were ever lost, go to this shop and they'd help us.

As we made our way away from the rest of our family and towards the shop, Al opened his mouth to speak.

"I saw you this morning."

"Doing what?"

"Don't play stupid."

"I'm not playing stupid, what did you see me doing that's so bad? Sleep walking or something?"

"Lily you were in Scor's bed. You _know _how I feel about this."

"Oh? Was I now?"

"Unless there was some other fifteen year old redhead with a thing for my best friend in the house last night, then yeah, it was you."

"You were probably imagining things."

"Lillian Luna Potter, you know full well I was not imagining things this morning when I walked past and saw you in Scorpius's bed, curled up right into his chest. You also know that I don't approve of the two of you dating, and won't appreciate it if you do."

"Listen up Albus Severus Potter, I will do whatever I want whether it concerns you or not. So you'll quit being a douche about this sort of stuff, and let me choose whom I'd like to date. Understood? Good."

Not waiting for an answer, I paid for my Witch Weekly and pack of spearmint gum before turning around and heading back to the gate. Everybody was standing up by the time we got back, and Dad was passing out boarding passes.

"We're boarding, first class guys come on."

I tugged my carry on over to the line, standing behind Roxy and in front of Scor. Together we filed onto the enormous jet, four seats on each side. Roxy darted into the window, me following her, Scor next to me, and Al on the aisle. The other members of our clan arranged themselves in the seats we had reserved, and settled in for the long flight.

"Uh, Lily?" Scor glanced around uncertainly.

"Hm?" I said while stowing my carry on beneath my seat and buckling the clip around my waist before turning to clip Scor's. I'd forgotten he'd never been on a plane, and was quite confused.

"We're going to fly, through the air, on this tin contraption."

"Correct," I was now opening the air vent while he watched with interest.

"This doesn't worry you in the slightest?"

"Are you scared?"

"A little! What if this thing falls out of the sky or something? We could very well die!"

"If it falls out of the sky, you've passed your Apparition test. I know thirteen people on this plane who for sure will live."

He seemed satisfied with my answer, for he relaxed a little and pulled out the safety card in front of him to follow along with the video now playing on the monitors in front of our heads.

"Thank you for waiting, we'll be on our way now," the pilot said over the intercom. Scorpius jerked a little next to me, searching for the source of the voice.

"Relax, it's just the pilot," I muttered. "Don't draw attention."

"Easy for you to say, you've done this before," he muttered.

Rolling my eyes, I settled back into my seat to sleep for the long flight. No sooner had I closed my eyes that the plane started rolling forward to the runway, and Scor grabbed onto my shoulder rather tightly. Opening my eyes, I looked at him to find him staring, wide eyed with fear down at me.

"Scor, let go of my shoulder, that hurts," I said.

"Right, sorry," he blushed a little and ran a hand through his hair to tousle it up. Why did every male I know do that?

"Chill, the plane has to move to get to the island you know."

"Right, being silly," he leaned back; teeth clenched as the plane sped down the runway. Smiling a little, I slipped my hand over his, which was curled in a tight fist on his leg. Working my fingers in, I squeezed it lightly, and he responded by nearly breaking my fingers. As the plane lifted off the ground and ascended to the clouds, he relaxed a little bit more. At least he relaxed his grip on my fingers. Leaning back again, I settled in for the flight. Or at least until the flight attendant came down with drinks.

The girl was skinny, almost painfully so, and wearing high heels, along with her uniform. Blonde hair was hairsprayed to perfection, stiff and unmoving. She was nothing like the kindly old witch who ran the trolley on the Hogwarts Express. Passing out the napkins, Roxy asked for a Coke, I aSprite, Al a Coke, and Scorpius was at a loss for words.

"He'll have a Coke," I told the flight attendant. She gave her fake little smile that they're trained to do, and then set her eyes on Scorpius. Yes, he's quite good looking. Looking him up and down, she gave a genuinely bigger smile and leaned across Al to place the can down on his tray table, giving him a view down her shirt. Scorpius smiled at me and pressed his lips to my forehead, and thanked the flight attendant for the Coke. Scowling, she turned away.

"Everywhere you go, you just seem to attract women, don't you?" I whispered. Roxy heard me and snorted into her cup of Coke, poking me in the side.

"Got a problem with that sweetheart?" she muttered as I glared at her and Scor talked with Al.

"I never said I did," I muttered back.

She smirked.

As if that settled the matter, Roxy pulled out one of the many magazines she had brought for the trip, and we spent the next two hours gossiping like normal fifteen year old girls – or as normal as two teenage witches on a Muggle airplane could possibly be considered.

Sometime in the middle of the flight I fell asleep, because when I woke up we were over the ocean and the sun was shining. Scorpius's arm was wrapped around my shoulders and he was snoring lightly, head resting on the seat. To my right Roxy was curled with her feet tucked beneath her, a set of headphones plugged into the armrest where music was playing. Satisfied that nobody would see me, I pulled out _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _and started the chapter on Thestrals for my Care of Magical Creatures essay. I hadn't been at it long before the others yawned themselves awake, glancing around as if shocked to see they were in the air.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're beginning our descent to York's Island, we ask that you return to your seats and remain there for the remainder of the flight. We'll be landing in approximately 26 minutes," the pilots voice crackled a little as it went off, and I shook Roxy awake.

"What do you want?" she groaned, slamming the window shade shut to block out the rays of light. "It's too early."

"Get up, we're landing soon."

We passed the remainder of the flight teaching Scor and Al how to play Go Fish! a Muggle card game that the two found fascinating.

When the plane dropped in altitude upon approaching the runway, Scor grabbed my hand again and I laughed.

"Told you this thing was bound to fall out of the sky. I'm just amazed we made it seven hours before it happened!"

"Scor we're landing," I said between gasps. His eyes widened as we thumped down onto the runway, and finally came to a stop.

"I'm never getting on a plane again."


	13. Let the Vacation Begin!

**So… I don't own Harry Potter. Please enjoy the thirteenth installment of Occupational Hazards! By the way, I may have made it obvious, but I cannot count. At all. So I think there's sixteen of them? I honestly have no idea who's on this trip and who isn't. So sixteen, thirteen, however many the hell there are, we'll just say sixteen because it makes sense to me. Sorry this took so long. I only finished because my best friend and I are having an HP marathon and she blackmailed me to make me finish it. Enjoy.**

We exited the plane without much difficulty, gathered our luggage and proceeded through customs quickly. While we stood outside waiting for a taxi to take us to the resort the sun beat down from overhead. Already I could smell the ocean not too far away on the small island, and there was very little breeze in the air to cool us off. Glad we had arrived early in the day, I was ready to go to the beach. It took a little while, but Mum called enough cabs to carry the thirteen of us to the resort and they pulled up in front.

"All right, why don't Rosie, Hugo, Louis, Freddie, James, and Dom can take that van there? Ang, George, Ron, Hermione, Harry and I will take that van there. And Lily, Roxy, Al and Scor can file into that little car right there! Everybody got it? We're headed to the Hotel California Resort, tell your drivers. Excellent!" Clambering into the car, Mum let Dad and Ron and George finish loading the luggage before their cab sped off after the first one. Al and Scor threw the last suitcase in the trunk, and we faced ours.

"Shotgun!" Roxy cried, and dove into the front seat.

"Scor and I are bigger than you," Al pointed out unnecessarily, but his complaint fell on deaf ears. Turning to me, he raised his eyebrows as Scor slid over to the window. Losing our silent argument about who sat in the middle, I slid in all the way over so I was crunched between their two 6'1" frames. Roxy had apparently given him our destination, for as soon as the door closed he stepped on the gas and I was pressed back into the seat.

Downtown was a little crowded, but the cabbie wove in and out of traffic with ease. Buildings were small but well kept, shop fronts sparkling with items placed in their places, and little food stands were selling exotic fruits. As we exited the heart of the island and headed off to the other end, where the more deserted spots were, a car jerked in front of the car and the cabbie slammed on the brakes. Scor flung out his hand to stop me from flying forward, and of course, of all places to land, it happened to land on my upper chest.

Panting, the three of us collapsed back in our seats, chests heaving from the shock. Roxy turned around, chipper as ever and gazed at us.

"Everybody all right? Good to- oh!" her hands slid from our faces to Scor's hand which he had failed to remove. Unfortunately, Al's eyes followed her stare and nearly popped out of his head.

He cleared his throat loudly, glaring at Scor and then looking pointedly to his hand. Scor's eyes widened in turn, and he suddenly understood. His hand jumped from its place to his hair, tousling it up as he looked awkwardly at the ground.

"Er, sorry Lily," he said.

"It's fine," I brushed it off.

"No it's not!" Al said angrily.

"Al, drop it," I muttered, as the cab started moving again.

"No! Just because you're my best friend doesn't give you permission to go groping up my baby sister!"

"Albus!"

"I was not groping her up!"

"Then why was your hand on her-"

"Albus Severus Potter hold your tongue!"

"Lily not now!"

"I said sorry! I was trying to stop her from breaking her face!"

"And your hand just happened to land there?"

"Yes!"

"Albus quit it!"

Al turned sulkily towards the window, watching the palm trees fly by and muttering darkly. I rolled my eyes and Roxy winked at me, and Scorpius was running his hand through his hair nervously. All in all, the last few minutes of the cab ride were rather unpleasant. However uncomfortable it was though, we made it eventually to the Hotel California, pulling down the magnificent drive lined with tall palms swaying in the ocean breeze. The entrance was open with no walls, and a desk to check in. The stucco roof provided shade, for the sun was now almost overhead and beating down on our shoulders, and the tiled ground was cool underneath my flip-flops. The others were all standing around, fanning themselves with magazines or their hands.

"We've already checked in," Mum said as we unloaded everything from the cab. "The adults have three rooms over in the Conch, one of the buildings, and you all have the Royal Sweet in the Seahorse to accommodate the ten of you. It should be good, two people to a room. How about we all meet down at the beach in an hour, and we can order something to eat from the bar and eat on the sand?"

There was a chorus of "sure"s and then we all headed off to the buildings, lugging our suitcases with us. The Seahorse complex was blue stone on the outside, and stretched up at least seven floors to the stucco roof. We pushed and shoved and finally fit everyone tightly in the large elevator. It ascended, Scorpius once again shocked at the movement, until we were all the way on the top floor.

The entire top floor was devoted to a huge sweet, five bedrooms, three baths, a kitchen area with a balcony and a sitting room area. It was light, with sun spilling through the windows, wood flooring and beautiful moving photographs on the walls of the beach and people on the streets of the island. Glancing into the bedrooms, I spied that each had two twin beds with different colored sheets and pillows, a Wizarding television, and a dresser for our clothes.

"Lily darling, I got us a bedroom with a lovely view of the beach!" Roxy called from somewhere down the hall. Dragging my suitcase, I entered a room with a pastel orange and pastel pink sheeted bed, and a view of the turquoise water beyond. As all the other pairs claimed their bedrooms, Scorpius and Al emerged from the one right across the hall.

"Cheeky gits," Al grumbled, throwing a mint in our general direction. Grinning at him, I fell back on the pink bed right next to the window, and Scor came and sat on the foot of the bed.

"Why do you guys get the window view?" he asked, tickling my bare feet so I squirmed and made room for him.

"Because we're awesome, duh," Roxy supplied, already pulling out a deep red string bikini and a pair of rhinestone studded Ray Bans Wayfarer sunglasses. "Now get out so we can change."

"You sure we have to leave?" Scor whined, looking at me.

Al's fists clenched as he got up and dragged Scor from the room. Rolling my eyes, I dug through my suitcase to find my white strapless bikini and gold aviators. Tying my dark red hair back into a messy bun on top of my head, and Roxy pulled hers into a high pony, we left the room and entered the elevator with Hugo and Louis, both in their swim trunks and glasses.

"Er, Lily," James said, poking his head out of his room. "Could I have a word?"

"I'll just set up our stuff then, shall I?" Roxy said, scurrying away and stowing my towel and other things in her straw beach bag.

Raising my eyebrows I walked into the room, where Fred and Al were standing also, looking at me. Sitting down on the bed, I waited for them to address me. When nobody did, I sighed and shook my head.

"Guys I do want to be at the beach, and Freddie, shouldn't you be warning Roxy about the danger of guys in swim suits?"

"I'll go do that," he said, glancing at my brothers and running his fingers through his dark hair.

"So…" I raised my eyebrows at Al, who looked stony, and James who looked rather uncomfortable.

"So… Al told me about the taxi ride," James started.

"Oh my Godric!" I through my hands into the air and stood up, only to have James and Al each grab a shoulder and push my back down. I settled for crossing my arms and glaring at them instead.

"I'm just saying, it's one thing to give you my blessing after what you told me last ni-"

"You gave her your blessing?" Al shouted. "Why the fuck would you do that?"

"Al, shush," I waved him silent.

"Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, giving you my blessing is one thing, but Scor groping you up every chance he gets is entirely different!"

I was furious. "He was NOT 'groping me up' James Sirius Potter! He was trying to stop me from smashing into the seat in front of me! And you!" I turned to Albus and jabbed a finger into his chest. "You'd do well to remember the conversation we had in the airport! I will date whomever I like, no matter what, and that is my business and mine only! The two of you will have nothing to do with this matter, and will leave me alone!" Standing up, I gave each a hard shove in the chest, and taking advantage of them being momentarily taken aback, stormed out the door and down the hall into the elevator.

"What did they want to talk about?" Roxy asked as I flopped down on my towel next to her, and grabbed a magazine off the stack.

"The car ride."

She rolled over onto her back, laughing and sitting up to stretch a little.

"HAH!" she grinned. "Bet they didn't like that did they?"

"Who didn't like what?" Al asked, coming up behind me.

"I don't like you," I responded.

"Well that's a little harsh Lils," James said, coming up on my other side.

"You deserve it."

"You shouldn't be so mean to your brothers," Scor said, next to Al.

"It's my job."

The three of them shrugged as Freddie joined their group. "We're going in the ocean," James said. "Care to join us?"

"Maybe later," Roxy said. "We've just laid down, and need to regain some color.

"Suit yourself," Al said, walking away. As they followed, a positively wicked idea popped into my brain.

"Hey wait up!" I called, digging through Roxy's bag.

"What are you-"

"Scor can you do me a favor?"

Al and James were raising their eyebrows, and Scor was looking at me with a mixture of confusion and amusement.

"Eeh, all right," he said, coming back towards me.

"Untie the suit strap and rub this on my back please," I said, handing him a bottle of tanning lotion. I heard three sharp intakes of breath from Al, James, and Scor.

"Maybe that's not such a good idea," Scor said shakily.

"Don't be silly, I can't reach!"

I heard him gulp and felt the suit strap come undone. And his hands were on my back, rubbing the lotion into my skin, and I bit back a moan. They were calloused from his years of holding a beaters bat, and as they roamed my back I could have gladly turned around and kissed him, but exercised some restraint. They came dangerously close to the bottom of my swim suit, but he squeezed my sides and stood back up.

"Thanks Scor," I winked, flirting a little for the sake of his sanity.

"Yeah," he gulped again. "No problem Lil' Red."

I smiled, he hadn't called me that in a while. The three of them headed off to the water, leaving me and Roxy to lie on the sand and read our magazines.


	14. A Night Out

**Guys, I really have to get this chapter done because my friend is holding Hedwig hostage until I finish. Without further ado: Chapter 14!**

"They think I'm getting ready for tonight," I breathed.

"Doesn't matter," he whispered. Capturing my lips again, Scorpius crushed my body to his, his hands running down my arms and up my thighs underneath the white fluffy towel. I had come upstairs after being on the beach and in the sun all day to wash off the salt from my skin and shower for tonight. As I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me and admired my tan, Scorpius had entered the bathroom, knowing full well I was in there.

"Scorpius," I gasped and threw back my head. He nipped at my swollen lips in response, and then moved to my neck and collarbone, leaving light kisses before stopping and sucking on the skin.

Somebody knocked on the door and we froze, my chest heaving and him bent over me still.

"Lily!" Al called through the door.

"Yeah?" I called back with an enormous effort to keep my voice steady.

"Have you seen Scorp?"

"N-no!" I called, panicked. "Maybe he went down to the desk to get something?"

"Huh, I dunno. Well, Mum and Dad went out with Ron, Hermione, George, and Angelina, and James found this club down the beach for Witches and Wizards. We're going in an hour, so get ready!"

"Kay!"

"Damn, guess I'll have to let you get ready," Scor whispered in my ear, straightening out my towel, which had gone lopsided in his frenzied attack from earlier.

"Yeah," I whispered back, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek and leaving him standing in the bathroom.

"Does it seriously take you that long to shower?" Roxy asked as I walked back into our room and shut the door. "You were in there for- WHAT IS THAT ON YOUR NECK MISSY?" she jumped up from the vanity she was sitting at and came over to inspect my collarbone.

"Nothing…" I said, running and jumping onto my bed.

"That is most certainly NOT nothing!" she exclaimed, looking at it. "That is a love bite! How-what-when- Scorpius!" she spluttered.

There was no mistaking the blush that spread up my cheeks.

"It WAS Scorpius! That's what you were doing in the bathroom! Snogging! Lily Luna Potter you naughty little girl!"

"Hey!" I exclaimed, returning her grin as I sat up and looked for a dress. "I'm not naughty."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes and went back to applying her makeup at the vanity.

Huffing, I pulled out a black bandage dress freckled with different colored rhinestones, and a pair of dark red wedges to add some height. I curled my hair loosely before twisting it up into a knot, leaving a few curls hanging down. White eye shadow and black eyeliner made my eyes bigger, and red lipstick made my lips stand out against my newly acquired tan.

"Nice," Roxy commented as I spun in a circle, showing off the ensemble. She held out her arms for me to inspect her. The shiny purple and black dress was cinched at the waist with sliver studs, and her peep-toe stilettos were black with more studs across the strap. Fierce makeup complemented her dark skin, and her black hair was straightened so it fell to about halfway down her back.

"You look good," I said, adding a last touch to my makeup before leaving the room. The boys were all standing, ready to go, with Rose and Dom too. Rose looked me up and down, her eyes lingering on my collarbone where I had covered the love bite with a ton of makeup. Perhaps it wasn't enough, but I shrugged it off.

I could see James physically restraining himself from making all sorts of comments about my outfit, and I arched an eyebrow at him. Swallowing down everything he wanted to say, he simply settled for a constricted nod. Freddie, however, was not so approving when it came to Roxy.

"Roxy?" he said.

"Yes Freddie dearest?" she challenged, arching her eyebrows at him as if daring him to make a comment.

"Go change."

"We're going to a club."

"Your point?"

"I'm not going to change. This is a perfectly acceptable for a club."

"Roxanne Alicia Weasley, go change your outfit right now."

"No."

"Now!"

"No!"

Freddie grabbed her wrist and dragged her kicking and screaming into our room, the rest of us standing there bemusedly. Muffled sounds of an argument could be heard through the door.

"Change your outfit!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Freddie let go of me!"

"Roxanne change your outfit!"

"Fred the Second Weasley!" There was a loud smack before the door was kicked open and Roxy stormed out and down the hall to the elevator, with not a hair out of place. Freddie came stumbling out the door a second later, nursing his right cheek where a bright red handprint stood out against his dark skin.

"Merlin! My baby sister just slapped me!"

"Yeah, I reckon she didn't want to change mate," James said, trying to hide his laughter and patting Freddie on the back before following Roxy out to the elevator.

We walked down a short way on the boardwalk on the beach, careful not to let my heels slip through the cracks. The club was a low building with music pumping, and lights flashing on the inside that you could see through the open door. The Parrott's Nest was the name, and a large man stood outside the door. James said something though, and he let us through without a word.

"C'mon Scorpius," Al said, pulling Scor away before we could get close enough to dance. Shrugging, Scorpius and Al headed off into a different part of the club, while Roxy and I headed to the dance floor. In moments a couple of American boys had joined us.

"I'm Grant!" one yelled over the music.

"Lily!" I shouted back.

"Pleased to meet you Lily! Care to dance with me?"

"I'd be delighted!" I laughed as Roxy was getting close to his friend, Adam.

A new song, one by Damian Grace, a Wizarding artist, came on, and Grant had my hips close to his, grinding to the music. He twirled me around and we danced to another three songs before pulling me off the dance floor and over to the bar.

"You're quite pretty," he grinned at me, and I took in his green eyes and curly brown hair.

I giggled. "You're not too bad yourself!"

"Two Appletinis," he told the bartender, who didn't ask for any ID or anything.

"Are you of age?" I asked.

"Just turned 17 last week, here to celebrate with a couple of my friends. You?"

"Nah, turning 16 next week, I'm here on a family vacation."

"You don't look like you could be 15!"

"I get that a lot," I blushed and pulled my dress up a little. The drinks came and he handed me mine. It was sour but sweet at the same time, and my head was spinning a little as I finished it. I _never _drank, _**ever,**_ and alcohol went to my head rather quickly.

"We'll take another two," Grant told the bartender, and he brought out two more. By the end of my second glass, I was giggling and stumbling back onto the dance floor, hand in hand with Grant. Another four or five songs went by as I collapsed into his arms before he led me back to the bar for shots.

"You're too nice," I giggled as he thrust a third glass into my hand. I caught a glimpse of Roxy caught in an embrace with Adam; his hands all up her legs.

"You're too pretty," he whispered in my ear.

"We barely know each other," I muttered, but my head was spinning on my shoulders and I couldn't concentrate on anything. Before I could really tell what was happening Grant's lips were on mine and his hands on my hips.

"You're sweet," he murmured on my lips.

"Stop it," I giggled, squirming a little, but it made my head spin even more so I stopped.

"Doesn't matter if we don't know each other."

"Get off," I said, a little more seriously, but by now my head was pounding.

"Give me everything," he whispered, kissing me more hungrily now.

"Get off of me," I said, loudly now, even though it made my head feel as though it was going to split.

Before he could reply though, he was suddenly off of me and James was standing there, looking livid.

"Come on Lily, we're leaving. NOW." Getting up I threw one panicked look at Grant, who was sitting with a strange expression on his face. As soon I stood up though, vertigo set in and I fell back down.

"James?" I muttered as he picked me up, carrying me out to where the others were standing on the boardwalk.

"Merlin's beard!" Al exclaimed as he saw me. "What the hell?"

"Some American gave her too much to drink."

"How much did you have?" Al asked.

"Three Appletinis, three shots," I giggled a little, my head falling back in James's arms.

"Merlin Lil!" James exclaimed.

"Roxy, do I even want to know how much you had to drink?" Freddie asked.

"Probably not," she muttered. "Carry me?"

Freddie rolled his eyes but picked her up nonetheless. Rose eyed us both with distaste while Dom stared into space. Hugo and Louis were immersed in a conversation with two girls.

"I hope somebody has a hangover potion," James muttered before I fell asleep as he carried me back.

**So that was fairly quick. But two in one day is probably a record.**


	15. Aftermath

**No, I really don't own Harry Potter.**

"Wakey, wakey sunshines!" Albus sang as he wrenched open the curtains in Roxy and my room, allowing light to spill in.

Roxy groaned something unintelligible into her pillow and buried herself under the covers. I stuffed my face into the numerous fluffy hotel pillows in a lame attempt to block out all light and sound. My head was pounding and every little movement made it that much worse. I heard Roxy mumbling obscenities as Albus made an attempt to get her out of bed, and I groaned a little bit.

"Mum and Dad are expecting us at breakfast in half an hour, and we can't go if you too are completely hung over," Al cried.

"Stop shouting," Roxy groaned. My head gave a particularly painful throb, and I couldn't help raising my fingers to my temple and rubbing, despite the fact that it made it worse. I was preparing for a fresh attempt at burying myself under the covers again when a pair of warm hands rubbed my back.

"Drink this Lily, it helps with the hangover," Scorpius said, helping me sit up and handing me a vial with purple potion in it. I drained it in one gulp, and the headache, dizziness, and foggy vision cleared immediately. Sighing a little bit, I swung myself out of bed as Scorpius handed Roxy another vial.

"Great, I feel like a million bucks, except for the fact that you guys woke me up but whatever," Roxy babbled. "Now get out so we can get dressed."

I pulled on a striped bikini and dark blue cover up and threw my hair up in a high ponytail. Roxy followed me out the door and we joined Al and Scor in the elevator. James, Freddie, Hugo, Louis, Dom and Rose had all gone down already. It was warm and humid outside, the palm trees swaying slightly in the light breeze. There were a couple of flutterby bushes along the sides of the stone path, their green and purple leaves rippling and butterflies circling them and drinking the nectar from the red flowers. As we continued to walk, I saw the ocean in the distance, and the white sand. The restaurant was an open pavilion with patterned ivy constantly moving and swirling around the columns, and a red stucco roof. Round tables with white tablecloths were set for breakfast, and many were full already. I located a large rectangular table in the back with twelve people, many redheaded, already seated.

"Oh good, we're all here," Mum beamed at us as we sat down in the remaining seats. "How was your night?" she asked.

"It was good," James replied easily, as if he had his story rehearsed. "We went out swimming for a while after dark, and then all settled in to watch a movie."

"What movie?" Uncle Ron asked, his mouth full with a bite of egg.

"Don't chew with your mouth open, dear," Aunt Hermione scolded.

"_Hunger Games, _some Muggle film about teenagers killing each other and a love triangle of sorts. It wasn't bad," he added, as a sort of afterthought.

"Sounds fun," Aunt Angelina said.

We ordered our food, and made idle chit chat with each other, about plans for today and tonight and what we were looking forward to doing in the next week. As we finished, everybody sat back and looked at Mum, who seemed to have a plan as to what we were doing next.

"So I was thinking we can all just meet at the beach and hang out there, go swimming, rent a boat or something maybe?"

There was a chorus of agreement as we all stood up from our chairs and headed out to the sandy beach and a cabana that wasn't already taken.

"So today, you guys have no choice," Scor said in a mock menacing voice, rubbing his hands together like one of this villains in Saturday morning cartoons.

I arched an eyebrow at him and Al as I set my cover up down on a chair and sat down.

"You're coming swimming!" Scor declared, seizing me around the waist and throwing me over his shoulder before running to the waters edge, Al and Roxy roaring with laughter and chasing after.

"Scorpius put me down!" I shrieked, hammering on his broad back with my fists. "Hey! Put me down!"

He was in knee-deep water now, and walking out deeper. It was a beautiful turquoise blue color, and I could see a few fish darting away from his feet, and seashells littering the bottom.

"Put you down? Certainly," he laughed as he through me over his shoulder and I landed in the water. It was pleasantly refreshing from the heat, but I still hadn't had any desire to go swimming so quickly. I came up, spluttering, shaking my head to get the water out of my ponytail. Roxy and Al had waded out to join us in the sand, and the four of us stood there, laughing for a second. Then Scorpius lunged and dunked me under the water, and Roxy toppled on top of him, Albus splashing us and diving under when we came up for air.

"Douche bag," I muttered, putting my hair back up as the four of us made our way back up to the sand and the chairs where we were sitting. Rose glanced at us, at Scor's arm slung casually over my shoulder, and glowered, giving me the finger. Roxy smiled sweetly back and returned the gesture.

"Careful now," Al said. "If your mother sees that she'll have your head."

"Oh shut up," Roxy shot back. Admittedly, not one of her more creative comebacks.

The four of us collapsed in beach chairs, soaking in the beautiful sunshine and the warm weather. A light breeze blew over us from the sea, and the waves lapped the shore, the sound of stones being pulled back and forth mingling with those of children shrieking and throwing Fanged Frisbees and Quaffles at each other. Roxy and Al were quickly lost in a conversation, about Quidditch surely, and Scor turned to me.

"So last night…" he started.

I groaned. "I'm never going to live that down, am I?"

"You two were awfully close, you know."

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, I was drunk, and having a good time. I had no idea what would come of it, and it's not like I'm ever going to see Grant again. I was just having a good time with him."

"I could show you a good time."

It was silent for a moment.

"Scorpius… as soon as I am ready for a relationship, I will tell you. I swear. Last night—I was drunk, and Grant kept buying me drinks. Before I really knew what had happened, James was pulling him off me and we were headed home. It was nothing serious. Let's just drop it, kay? James is already going to give me hell for it later tonight when he gets a chance to talk to me without Mum and Dad listening."

"I'm sorry Lily. That was completely out of line."

We sat in companionable silence for a while, until Al decided he wanted to go sailing, and he and Scor got up to go and find out about boats.

"We'll get you guys when we have one lined up," Al called back to us as they set off down the beach towards the little surf shop that you rented the boats and boards from.

Roxy turned to me.

"So Scorpius seemed a wee-bit jealous of Grant, yeah?"

"Oh hush, he was just looking out for me," I said, but I couldn't help grinning because I knew what she said was true.

"Oh you hush Lily, the boy wants a rela-"

"Sorry to interrupt what I'm sure was going to be a lovely conversation, but I have something to say," Rose was standing over us, a sneer plastered on her face. Dominique was standing slightly behind her, torn behind backing up Rose and apologizing to us. I didn't have anything against Dom, she really was a lovely girl, I just didn't appreciate her choice of company.

"Well, we don't exactly want you to be here any longer than absolutely necessary, so why don't you spit it out?" Roxy snarled.

"I'm just going to point out to dearest Lily, that Scorpius is mine. You just wait. He'll come running back to me now that you've been toying with his emotions, you little whore."

"It may have escaped your notice, _darling _Rosie, but he doesn't want you anymore. Or maybe you're blind to what's happening right in front of your eyes. But Scorpius and I are going to be in a relationship."

"Whatever. He only wants sex from you. Or maybe you haven't been paying enough attention to what's going on at school, but that's all every boy wants from you. You should hear them talk! 'Hot Lily Potter!' 'Sexy Potter!' 'That Potter girl!' all they want is to get in bed with you, and Scorpius is no different! At least with me, he could have a _real _relationship!"

"Scorpius is not just looking to get in bed with me," I said calmly. Rose was panicking, because none of her tactics were working. While boys at school may say that about me, there were plenty of other girls who had fan clubs, and had boys hanging off their arms.

"Whatever. Even if he _does _want a real relationship-" Roxy and I glanced at each other and rolled our eyes at how many times Rose had changed her opinion on this matter. "I _said, _even if he does want a real relationship, James and Al will never approve it. Nor will your Dad and Mum. So basically what you two are striving for is impossible!" she stomped away towards the surf shop, with Dom throwing an apologetic look our way and then following.

"Did you understand anything she just said?" Roxy asked.

"Nope."


	16. Conversations

**Long car rides to State Championship swim meets make for good chapter writing. Or so I hope. I'm not JKR; therefore I don't own Harry Potter. Please enjoy the next installment of **_**Occupational Hazards. **_

"This is brilliant!" I screamed over the noise of the wind in the sail, and the waves splashing over the netting in between the two pontoons that kept the little Hobie sailboat afloat. The boys had rented a little four person Hobie Cat with an orange and red sail, and we had set off into the ocean. Once we were past the reef that stopped the shore from being too wavy to swim in, the wind had picked up and we were flying across the top of the water, the bow of the little boat sometimes dipping through the waves.

"Muggles amaze me!" Roxy called back to me. Al and I were sitting on one side of the boat, Roxy and Scor on the other, to even out the weight. The sun was shining overhead and keeping us warm when the wind and the water collided on our skin. Everything about it was spectacular.

"We need to head back! We're going out for dinner tonight!" Al yelled. Scor nodded and grabbed the boom, moving it as the sail turned around and Al and I ducked to avoid being knocked off the boat. We changed direction instantly, heading back towards shore, and in ten minutes the strong wind had brought us back to calm water as we drifted up onto the beach.

After we returned the boat, the four of us gathered our things from our chairs and headed back up to the room, where everybody else already was. I showered after Dom, washing all of the salt residue out of my hair, and changed into a pair of denim shorts and a brown halter top with a wooden beaded neckline. A pair of brown wedge heels with more wooden beads topped the ensemble off, with my purse to keep my wallet, sunglasses, and makeup in. Roxy came out of the shower, flopping down on her bed, black hair spread out around her.

"Lily," she whined.

"Roxy," I whined back.

"Stop it I'm being serious!"

"Okay, I'm listening!"

"So I've been thinking-"

"Roxanne Alicia Weasley doesn't think."

"Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Right, go on."

"So I was thinking-" she raised her eyebrows to see if I would interject, but I wisely kept my mouth shut. "You know all that stuff Rose was saying down on the beach? What if it's all true? What if all Scorpius wants is sex, and not a relationship? I mean, I'm not going to pretend like I haven't heard guys talk about you like that, because I have, but Scor has never seemed like that around you. Sure he's had his fair few women in bed with him, but do you really think he'd only want sex from you? Because as your cousin, I'm completely obligated to stop the relationship if that's where it is headed."

"Roxanne," I sat up on my bed. "This is Rose we're talking about. I genuinely believe that Scorpius wants a legitimate relationship with me, and does not just want to get in my pants. I won't deny that he has been with a fair amount of girls, but I also won't deny that I doubt he slept with all of them. And I do believe that past boyfriends of mine have started rumors, and that I have heard them, and also heard guys talk about you the same way as me. And Dom. And Vic. And most of the girls in the school, because they're teenage boys, and that's how they talk. So don't worry about it, because if he just wanted sex, there are plenty of girls in the school who would give it to him, the top of the list probably being our dear cousin Rose."

"You're right, what was I thinking?" Roxy asked, grinning and shaking her head a little. Pulling out her clothes and hair supplies, she turned back into the Roxy we all know and love. "So do you think Rose went all the way with him?"

I laughed. "No! She only would've been ready towards the end of their relationship, and he told me that he was having second thoughts at the end of last year. Besides, can you imagine how terrible she would be? She's so bossy!"

Roxy and I collapsed into fits of the giggles, and that's how James and Freddie found us ten minutes later, rolling around on our beds, still laughing at nothing in particular.

"Are you two almost ready?" he asked over our laughs.

"Yeah, we've been ready, we're just waiting on you," I said, clutching at a stitch in my side.

"Well we're just waiting for Rose and Dom to finish, and then we can go."

Roxy and I grabbed our bags before heading out to the kitchenette area where everybody was sitting. I took a seat on one of the barstools next to Hugo.

"Hey Hugo, seems like we haven't talked in forever," I smiled. He grinned back, going to ruffle my hair, but I batted his hand away.

"Hey don't mess up my hair!"

"Yeah, we haven't talked, how're things?"

Hugo and I used to be best friends, he was born two weeks before me, his birthday was a week ago, and the two of us, being so close in age, bonded well with Roxy and Louis. But as the years in Hogwarts went by, we separated a little. I remember the days when I looked at him eye level, but now I had to crane my neck. It seems like all the boys in my family have grown to six foot, give or take a few inches.

"Things are… good I guess. Once we get back its revision and then O.W.L's, and I'm handling it pretty well considering Susanna Medinez and Tamara Smith already had breakdowns, and they're two of the best in our year."

"Yeah, I guess. I'm a little nervous, but I think I'll be fine. So… you and Scorpius huh?" he dropped his voice so not to be heard over the idle chit chat the rest of us were making.

I grinned. "Typical you. Only want to know my love life. Well, for your information, there's nothing between us… yet."

"Yet?" he beamed, raising his eyebrows, but at that moment Rose and Dom emerged from their room, having applied liberal amounts of hairspray to their hair to hold it in place, and makeup all over.

"We're just going into town, was that necessary?" Freddie grumbled, to which Rose cackled and punched him jokingly in the arm.

"We've always got to look our best, you never know who's watching!" she sang, throwing Scorpius her version of a seductive look, but in my opinion it made her look like a terrified gorilla. Scorpius shifted his weight onto the other foot and then looked at the ground. He still felt awkward around her.

Dominique threw him an apologetic look as we made our way down the elevator. I felt Scor's arm slip around my waist in the chaos. The elevator made it down to the ground floor, surprisingly without plummeting to the bottom with the combined weight of the family. We piled into taxis again, this time Al was stuck between Roxy and I, as we headed out to the town. The taxi dropped us off in the center of the island, a colorful town square with street performers all vying for your attention, and little stands selling food and souvenirs. We wandered around, looking at the colorful paintings and jewelry, enjoying our time.

Well, see the night out was pretty uneventful in itself. We ate from the street vendors, eventually finding ourselves full on bits and pieces of the local islander food. And then we headed back to the hotel to kick our feet up and rest through the night, preparing for the next day. Which is what I'm sure you're all REALLY wanting to hear about.

"Why don't we head back to the hotel?" Mum asked, flagging down a number of taxis. Scor climbed into the one after my parents and patted the seat next to him, gesturing for me to sit down. I slid in next to him.

"I'll uh, just catch the next one," Roxy gave the two of us a pointed look before turning and grabbing Al as he made to slide in behind me. "Come on Al!"

"Why? There's plenty of room in this cab!" he protested.

"Albus Severus Potter come on!" she yanked hard on his arm and he was jerked away, giving me time to shut the door and buckle my seatbelt.

The driver started the half an hour drive back to our hotel, and I leaned into Scorpius's side.

"You don't know how much I wanted to throttle Grant last night," he whispered, sliding the partition between us and the driver shut and slipping his hand over mine.

I groaned. "Al and James have yet to give me hell for this. Not you too. We were just having a good time!"

"Looked like more than a good time to me."

"Scor, it meant nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Sure."

"What, you don't believe me?"

"Lily, you were completely wasted and making out with a guy you'd known for two hours."

"I was at a club! I was just having a good time Scorpius for Merlin's sake!"

"I could show you a good time," his voice dropped, and he leaned down to my neck, his arm snaking around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

"I don't doubt that," my breath caught in my throat a little, making the words hard to get out. Before anything could happen though, the taxi pulled to a stop in front of the hotel, and Scorpius opened the door, helping me out of the car. I brushed my hair down and hoped that nobody would be able to tell I was blushing in the dark.

"You're welcome," Roxy whispered as we made our way upstairs.

"For what?"

"For giving you two some _alone time,_" she raised her eyebrows at my hair, which must've been out of place. Snickering she got out of the elevator, leaving me to glare after her bouncing figure.

"So, what should we do?" James asked, sitting down and propping his feet up on the coffee table. Scorpius and I sat next to him, Scor's feet immediately going to the table also, mine going to his lap. Rose gagged loudly across the room, but James made a deal of not noticing. Al looked like he was trying to suppress a lot of emotions at once. The rest of the family didn't notice their reactions, as they were preoccupied with their own lives. When he didn't receive an answer, James turned to me, as did Al, and I braced for the worst.

"How much did you drink last night Lil's?" James asked.

"I don't know," I rolled my eyes.

"Did that yank really give you six? That's what he was saying to his friend when we left," Al's eyes were wide.

I felt the blush creeping up my neck, and struggled to keep it down.

"You drank six?!" James yelped.

"Relax! I'm okay now!" I cried, moving my hands in a placating gesture.

"Rox do I even wanna know how much you had to drink?" Fred asked weakly.

"That, dear brother, is classified information," she replied, turning her nose up in the air in a good impression of Rose when she's playing the "higher than thou" card.

"Lily you really need to be more careful-"

"Look James, I am not having this conversation with you right now. In fact, I'd rather not have this conversation with you at all, and so I am going to bed." I stood up, stepped over his legs and Scor's, and made my way down the hall to the bedroom.

"Major power to the girls!" Roxy screamed, skipping in and slamming the door ten minutes later. Glancing up from my book, I raised my eyebrows as she set about taking down her hair and removing her makeup.

"It wasn't _that _great," I laughed.

"It really was," she grinned at me.

"Lily," someone was shaking me. "Lily wake up, I want to show you something," a voice whispered.

**Okay wow. That took so long to write it's not even funny. I'm so sorry to keep you waiting, but I was caught up with preseason for swimming, and my swim team and books for school and whatnot. I'll do my best to hustle with the next chapter.**


	17. Midnight Outing

**Harry Potter does not belong to me.**

"Lily, Lily wake up," somebody was shaking me awake, and I sat up rubbing my eyes.

"Scorpius?" I mumbled, blinking away the sleep in my eyes. I allowed myself to be towed out of bed and into the elevator.

"Who else would it be? Got somebody else looking at you?"

"I was hoping you were Grant, obviously," I teased, yawning. "What are we doing?"

"I'm going to show you a better time than Grant ever could."

"What?" I asked, but he remained silent.

The elevator came to a stop and I followed him as he made his way down the beach to a guy standing by a small speedboat. The guy tossed him the keys and gave me a nod before heading off in the other direction. Scorpius hopped easily onto the boat, and helped me aboard before getting behind the wheel and deftly steering us away from the docks, out to a sandbar marked with a pole waist high in the water.

"Come on," he said, beckoning to me as he threw an anchor over the side and pulled his shirt off. Tossing it to the side he pulled me to my feet. I yawned again and stretched my arms.

"What are we doing?" I asked again.

"Swimming."

"I don't have a suit."

He raised his eyebrows and it hit me.

"Oh! Oohh." I stepped forward, sliding my arms up and knotting my fingers in his hair. I barely even noticed my shorts sliding off until my camisole was over my head and I was being pushed into the water.

"Hey!" I laughed, spluttering as I came up, Scorpius laughing. He placed his hands around my waist, and I leaned into his chest.

"You look beautiful in the moonlight."

"You're so cliché," I giggled.

"But you _love _it."

"I do," I whispered, drawing his face to mine and pressing my body to his. His arms snake around my body as he drew me closer to him, closing all space between us. His hands were steadily making their way lower until they were down by my thighs and pulling my legs up behind his waist. I hooked my feet behind his back and tangled my hands in his hair once again while his expert fingers roamed my body.

"Scor," I moaned.

"Mmm?" he whispered into my lips, walking nearer to the boat and setting my down on the back platform. "Can Collin do that?"

"Someone tells me that no one could do that. Besides you."

We collapsed on towels he brought, simply laying on the sunning area, our fingers intertwined. After a few moments of silence I adjusted myself, sitting up a little.

"Scorpius?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to be with you."

"You are with me, silly," he chuckled, running his fingers through my hair.

"No," I whispered, shaking my head. "I want to _be _with you. Not you and me. Us. Together. A couple."

"Lily Luna, I've been waiting to be with you since third year."

"Is that a yes?" I whisper.

"That's a yes."

_Scorpius POV_

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! Get your arse in here! _NOW!_" Roxy is yelling for me from the room that she and Lily share, and I decide it's probably a good idea to see what she wants. So setting down my _Quidditch Weekly, _I get up and cross the living room to where she's standing in her doorway, arms crossed.

"Yeah?"

"Come in," she beckons me forward, and I follow her warily, glancing around for Lily, but she's not in the room.

"What's up?"

"None of that! Sit." She points at Lily's bed and I lower myself onto the comforter, ready to spring if she tries to attack or something.

"Listen Scorpius, and listen good. Here's what's up. I know what went down last night, _and _I know that you two are going to make a go of being a couple, _and _that you're not planning on telling anybody until we get back from break."

"How do you-"

"Besides the point."

"Okay…"

"Anyway, where was I?"

"You know Lily and I are going to try to be a couple."

"Right," she nods. "Would you stop interrupting me?"

I open my mouth to say something but close it with a glare from her.

"So, I know you two are going to be a couple. And Al knows you snuck her out somewhere last night, and he does not approve. He thinks you and Lily are sleeping together, and is determined to make it stop. _I _on the other hand, know she's a virgin and that you would never push her to have sex if she didn't want to. So my question is, what were you thinking, taking her out on a boat in the middle of the night with all of this information?"

I sit there, dumbstruck.

"Lily tells me everything, you better get used to it if you're going to be her boyfriend."

"Right, well I thought it'd be romantic and make her see that I can be a good guy, and we can be a couple. Which it did."

"Still, it was reckless. Also, you should probably break it to the family the day before break ends when we're back from this trip."

"Okay…"

"That way James has some time to interrogate you before we go back to Hogwarts. He's already pissed about what happened with Lorcan, but he likes you. Just because he gave you his blessing though doesn't mean he's not going to take an excuse to mess with your head. Ginny is going to be fine with it, she likes you and thinks Lily and you would make a great couple. Harry is going to be overprotective dad at first, but then he'll tell you to take care of her because Lily is his little girl, and you'll be golden. Ron will probably give you a hard time, but that's just because he's Ron, and my dad will probably join in, but don't worry they're only teasing. The rest of the family will be fine, they all know and like you. It's just an excuse for them to tease you. As for Al though, well you can deal with him. Good luck." And on that note, she marches out of the room and heads down to the beach.

I shake my head as I stand up. "Women," I mutter before following her.


	18. Fight!

**I am adjusting to boarding school life fantastically, but it's taken me a while to get this up. Which is why I'm writing it during the car ride back to school. I don't own anything Harry Potter, which belongs strictly to JKR.**

"Hey birthday girl," Roxy plopped down on a towel next to where I was lying in the sun. "I love that your birthday is on New Year's eve, it's so much fun!"

"Hey Roxy," I snatched one of her _Cosmopolitan _magazines off the stack and rolled over onto my stomach. "Ready for a family party type thing tonight? I think Mum's booked us a reservation at some sort of nice restaurant."

"Oohh this is going to be fun," she grinned, rubbing her hands together and opening her magazine. "I can already tell."

"Where were you just now?" I asked.

"Having a nice chat with a friend."

"Who might that friend be?"

"Oh don't be daft Lily, I was talking to Scorpius, duh."

"What about?"

"Ah, ah, ah, what you don't know won't hurt you."

"Roxanne Weasley, what were you two talking about?"

"Lilyflower, you needn't worry your pretty little head over it."

"It's my birthday, therefore you have to tell me."

"Not if I don't want to."

"Fine," I huffed, going back to reading the magazine.

_Scorpius POV_

"What'd Roxy want?" Al asked as we made our way down to the beach.

"Oh nothing, just being Roxy," I answered, trying to play it off as if she hadn't given me a lecture about Lily.

"Which means it was something strange of course," he grinned, popping a lemon drop into his mouth. Dumbledore's portrait had told him something about the candies last time he'd been in the Headmaster's office, and ever since Al had been addicted to the yellow things.

"You can say that again. Did you wish your sister a happy birthday?"

"Not yet, I will when I see her. I've got something else I wanted to talk to her about anyway."

"Don't lecture her about Grant again Al, it was a mistake, she was drunk. She doesn't need to be reminded again, especially on her birthday."

"I wasn't planning on it."

_Lily POV_

"Happy birthday, Lil' Red!" I grinned and sat up as Scorpius scooped me up off the chair and swung me in a circle. Sometime being small had its advantages. As he set me back down and ruffled my hair a little bit I saw Al, standing a little ways away and frowning. Looking at Scorpius as though he didn't quite know what to make of our interaction.

"Thanks Scor," I giggled and gave him a light shove for picking me up. It was weird, I knew we weren't officially a couple, yet at least, but he was acting different than before. I shrugged internally and decided to go with it.

"Happy birthday, sis," Al grinned, not his normal smile but one that seemed a little more forced. "Will you come walking with me for a few? I just wanted to talk."

I knew Al only wanted the best for me, and he just wanted to talk. So shrugging, I stood up, leaving Scor to take my seat next to Roxy, immediately engaging in conversation with her. I smiled a little at them, knowing how well they got on, and walked over to Al. We set off down the beach.

Everywhere people were moving and having a good time. A couple walking hand in hand, a man running down the shoreline, children splashing in the shallows and throwing Frisbees and making sand castles. It seemed like the perfect day. It really was the perfect day.

"So what's up big brother?" I asked, picking up a seashell as we walked. Al ran his hands through his hair and I smirked, all the guys that were a part of this family just seemed to do that, didn't they?

"Lily…" Al started, then shook his head and looked down in silence.

"Al, I don't have all day. I'm fifteen today, I think I can handle whatever you want to tell me." Smiling encouragingly, I waited for him to say something.

"It's you and Scor."

There, he laid it all out in the open, short and brief, to the point. I felt the smile sliding off my face and tried to keep my already rising temper down and under control.

"Okay," I said with a voice that just passed for light and happy. "What about me and Scor is it?"

"Well, I know where you guys are headed. I know that you two are going to end up a couple, I mean, it's inevitable isn't it? Well, I just wanted to say that James may be okay with the idea of this, but I'm not."

I was really getting upset now. "Why not?" I exploded.

"Because Lily!" Al was going red in the face now, also angry. "Because I know him and I know you and I know how this will end up and that's badly! You'll be hurt and I'll have to choose! I just can't accept that the two of you will date! I know that's what you want, but no! I don't approve!"

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions now Albus! I'm sixteen years old! I can take care of myself!"

"That's just the thing isn't it? You_ can't _take care of yourself Lily! You're sixteen! You think you can do these things but you just can't! Please, why don't you see that he's only going to hurt you?"

"Why can't _you _see that this is different Al? He is your best friend, you're supposed to trust him!"

"I won't trust him with my baby sister!"

"I'm not a baby!"

"You know what I mean Lily! Stop trying to make this difficult! How hard is it not to date him?"

"Albus Severus Potter, why can't you accept my decisions? You think it's inevitable that we're going to date, so why can't you just deal with it?"

"Because Lily! You wouldn't understand!"

"Yeah? Try me."

"You're too young for this! You are a child!"

I stopped dead. Didn't argue back, didn't say anything at all. Just looked at Al with tears forming in my eyes.

"Oh no, Lily, I didn't mean it like that," he reached a hand out and grabbed my hand as I turned around and started to walk away.

"But that's just the thing!" I screamed. "You did mean it like that! You say I'm not old enough to do these things, but I'm sixteen years old Albus! I'm not your baby sister anymore and I'm not a child!" Pulling my hand away I took off running in the other direction.

~0-0~

Albus stood in silence as he watched Lily tearing down the beach, back towards the hotel. That had gone a lot worse than he had planned. Shaking his head, Al sat down. After a few moments he felt somebody next to him.

"Hey little bro, trouble with our sister?" James was looking out towards the ocean.

"You could say that again."

"Why is it so difficult for you to accept the two of them? Just wondering."

"It's just the thought of Scorpius and Lily… I don't know. It'll change everything. We used to talk about everything together, but if he and Lily got together we can't. I don't want to hear about his nights with her, or all the things we usually talk about when it comes to girls. And I don't want him to hurt her. He will James, he won't mean to, but he will."

"See, little brother, this is where you have to trust that you made a good choice in your best friend. He's really different with Lily, and if you watched that you'd see. He doesn't treat her like the other ones. I promise. Just try and see things from her point of view, she feels like you're going to hate the both of them if they get together, and it's hurting her to not be with the one she really wants to be with. And from his, he's confused because he loves being your friend, but he really feels something for Lily. And it's hurting him because he's struggling with these emotions. Just try Al, try to think about them."

"How do you know all this?"

"Lily and I had a long chat the other day."

"And she told you all of that?"

"And more. She's a very smart girl, Lily is. You can't protect her forever. If you think that I didn't want to beat Lorcan to an inch of his life for what he did to her you're wrong. But I know she can take care of herself. Which is why I think that she deserves a shot at this."

Al nodded as James pat him on the back and stood up, heading back to where Fred was waiting with Hugo and Louis.

He had a lot to think about.

_Lily POV_

"And then he called me a child!" I yelled, throwing the pillow onto the bed. "A child!"

"And he shouldn't have!" Roxy said, eyebrows knitted together as she took in everything I had told her about my conversation with Al. "I can't believe him! On your birthday too!"

"I know!" I raged. "How does he have the right to tell me what I can and can't do? I'm sixteen for Merlin's sake! I am practically an adult!"

"Lily, please, don't dwell on this. Just make tonight a great time, and let Al deal with his brother issues on his own."

"You're right Roxy, you're absolutely right. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because tonight, at midnight, I'm going to be kissed, and I know who."

"That's my girl!"

**Definitely not my best chapter, but oh well. Who's ready for the big kiss?**

**Xoxo LLE**


	19. New Year's Eve

**Okay wow, that took WAY too long. I'll try and get another up semi soon, but no promises. And about halfway through this chapter I sort of stopped writing for a period of about three months. I kind of forgot how to write you could say, and then it hit me I should work on this. So I found my muse and hammered out some words! I hope you like it! OH! And, you can tell that a certain song is described in part of this chapter, and if you've heard it you can definitely pick up. Leave me a guess as to what you think it is in the reviews! :) **

Family members had stopped in to say happy birthday to me, and we had spent an enjoyable day on the beach, besides the conversation with Albus. But now it was almost time to head out to the restaurant for the New Years party. Mum had filled us in on all the details—the restaurant was _Le Jardin Sur le Toit _– something fancy and French. It was a New Years party for many families, and mum had gotten tickets for ours. Roxy had whisked me away, claiming we needed to get ready for tonight.

An hour later we were ready to go, and packing into taxis. Roxy, Al, Scor, and I were put together in one again, and with Roxy in the front, it was a fairly tense car ride. With one hand I twirled my hair around my finger, and the other was resting on Scor's knee, which Al was pretending not to notice. Roxy turned around a couple times, raising her eyebrows at me and having silent conversations. We were quite good at that.

It was a relief when the cab finally pulled to a stop underneath an awning strung with twinkling lights. Scorpius climbed out and offered me his hand, like a true gentleman, helping me out of the car. Roxy cleared her throat.

"Hello?" she grinned, sticking her hand out of the car.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and smirked at her, offering his hand once again, which she accepted and climbed gracefully out of the seat. Al handed the cabbie money before heading inside, accompanied by Scor. Roxy and I followed, making our way inside for what was sure to be an interesting night.

"Oh good, you guys made it all right!" Mum smiled at me as we made our way to the back where music was playing and candlelit tables were set up. There was a dance floor with couples drifting in time to the music, and more twinkling lights hung from the ceiling. I made my way over to a table and sat down with Roxy, taking in the full effect.

"This is much nicer than the party Pucey threw last year," Roxy commented, gazing around. A handsome young waiter came over with a tray of champagne glasses, and I gladly accepted, taking a sip. I saw mum and dad dancing to an old Celestina Warbeck song, along with Ron and Hermione, and Angelina and Fred. It wasn't long before some of the younger guys at the party were asking girls from our family to dance, and vice versa. The same waiter form before had left his tray and asked Roxy to dance, to which she smiled at me and I grinned back.

I had on a little black dress, coming down to mid thigh and made of tight material. Little stones were smattered across the skirt, and a red belt just underneath the bust emphasized my curves. My hair was falling down in graceful waves to my shoulder blades, and I had on black flats. Soft girly makeup made the outfit complete, and I sipped my champagne and watched the dancers twirl around on the dance floor. James came over, sitting down next to me and grabbing a glass of water from a passing tray.

"Hey there," I said, turning around to face him. "Something on your mind?"

"Hey yourself," he took a sip, smiled at me and set down his glass. "Just the words of our delightful brother. I hear he had a chat with you today, true?"

I glowered, remembering our earlier conversation on the beach. Albus had yet to apologize for his words, and I still held them to heart. "Yeah."

"Lily please, put his words out of mind, and just follow what you want. Al will get over it, and besides, the rest of the family is here to support you in whatever you do."

"Except Rose."

"Well… she's here for you too, in her own special way."

We kept a straight face for about two seconds before the two of us started laughing uncontrollably. It took a few minutes, but eventually I caught my breath again, and straightened up, beaming.

"So go out there and have some fun, it's your birthday, after all," James stood up and gave me a kiss on the cheek before heading off in the opposite direction. At the same time somebody else sat down in his vacated seat.

"Hey Lil' Red, why so down? It's your sixteenth birthday, shouldn't you be celebrating?" Scorpius asked.

"Just watching the action."

"Why watch when you can be a part of it? May I have this dance?" offering me his hand, I beamed up at him and accepted, standing up and letting him lead me to the dance floor, earning mixed looks from the members of my family.

"Don't let them bother you," he whispered, placing one hand on my waist and using the other to put mine on his shoulder. With the other hand he grabbed my free hand and we twirled in place.

"I won't, I promise," I whispered as he dropped me into a low dip and brought me back up, spinning. I leaned into his chest, taking in the smell of his cologne as we moved back and forth.

The song changed to something by a Muggle artist I'd never heard before, it was slow though and the words were pretty. She was singing about something along the lines of "I'll love you forever and then again," but it wasn't too bad, only a little cliché.

"Why don't we eat dinner?" Scorpius suggested quietly, four songs later. He lead me off the dance floor and we sat down with James, Al, Roxy, and Freddie. Floating silver trays were carrying glasses of sparkling cider and champagne, and little appetizers. I stared at the dance floor, it was beautiful. The lights were flashing and enchanted confetti was floating through the air, sending light everywhere with the same effects as a disco ball. Everybody was dressed to the nines, and I pulled on Scor's hand in a silent request to dance again. He complied

The song was light and airy, and as we moved easily through the crowd it felt like the best night of my life. Used, I know, but I couldn't help flashing back to some song I'd heard on the radio before our flight. I couldn't remember the name, but while Scor and I danced on the floor it felt magical. Like I could dream anything I wanted.

The night floated by in a dream. More dancing, good food and bubbly drinks. But as the New Year got closer I got butterflies in the pit of my stomach. What the hell was I supposed to do if Scor wanted to kiss me on the New Year? Did I kiss him? I shook the thoughts out of my head and went back to sipping my sparkling cider.

"Scor, come here!" Al beckoned to me from the balcony and I left the table where Lily and I were eating with Roxy and some guy she'd met earlier.

"What's up?"

"Look, I'm just gonna cut to the chase. It's New Year's Eve, I've got that, and I know what happens when the ball drops. You're gonna kiss her. And I'm making it clear, that I'm not okay with that. I'm not pushing for the two of you to be together, and if you kiss her she takes that as an invitation to see herself as your girlfriend. Don't get yourself into a mess Scor."

"Are you trying to tell me not to kiss Lily at midnight?" I raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Yeah, that's what I'm trying to tell you," Al blew out a breath of relief, apparently glad I wasn't yelling or throwing him off the balcony.

"Well, consider your opinion taken into account."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that I hear you."

"Thanks."

We hugged, everything fine between the two of us, and he went to find a girl to dance with while I went back to Lily.

Oh god. It was five minutes to midnight and I was still dancing with Scor. People were starting to get jittery and I had no idea what to do. Was he going to kiss me? Did I kiss him? How does this New Year's Kiss thing even work?

It was too soon when the countdown started.

**Ten!**

___Oh god. What do I do?_

** Nine!**

_Is he going to kiss me?_

**Eight!**

_Should I kiss him?_

I had no idea what to do. So I did the only sensible thing.

**Seven!**

_I ran._

Seven seconds to go and she runs! What the hell am I supposed to do now?!

**Six!**

_ I chased after her._

**Five!**

_ We made it out on the balcony._

**Four!**

_I grabbed her shoulders._

**Three!**

_I spun her around._

**Two!**

_And looked her in the eyes._

**One!**

_Oh dear god. Here goes nothing._

**Happy New Year!**

I pressed her lips to mine and she responded instantly, arms circling around my neck. We weren't in the middle of the dance floor, but people could still see us, but I didn't give a damn. I had done it, I had kissed her.

It was basically heaven. The best kiss we've ever shared. It was indescribable. We were here, kissing, in front of everyone. Well not _directly _in front of everyone, but it was close enough. I pulled back, smiling ear to ear and for a minute of bliss we just looked into each other's eyes.

And then, in true Potter fashion, all hell broke loose.

**Soo…. There's chapter 19! What do you think? Yeah, it wasn't my best, and about halfway through where I mentioned that break, well I think my writing style changed a bit. Let me know what you think, AND see if you can guess what song was used for inspiration! Reviews are much appreciated(:**

**xoxo**

**-LLE**


	20. Occupational Hazards

**This took altogether too long to write, and it sucks. I'm sorry, but I did try. I'm going to continue this story because I think I made it more interesting, but I guess we'll see! As always, leave reviews and such! Happy New Year! xoxo ~LLE**

I mean really? Was it too much to ask to go for two minutes without a minor disaster?

"Ooooh! You are going to be in _so _much trouble!"

I broke away from Scor's lips, turning around to see a livid Rose standing in the doorway. Livid, but grinning like Christmas had come again.

"Rose Weasley!" I started towards her but Scor grabbed my arm and jerked me backwards, almost off my feet. "The one moment I finally have that makes me happier than anything, and you go and ruin it, you psychotic bitch!"

"_I'm _the psychotic bitch? Look at you, screaming at me like a mental patient!"

I could feel the heat rising and my fists clench. I was actually going to kill Rose.

"I cannot believe you!"

"What can't you believe about it sweetheart?" Rose smirked. "Shouldn't be snogging on New Years with your brother's best friend! Speaking of brothers… I'm thinking of one who's not going to be very happy when he finds out."

I paled. For one shining moment it hadn't mattered what Al would think. And now Rose had brought all those difficulties back, and I floundered for an argument.

"Look, don't tell Al. He already knows something's up, but let us tell him by ourselves."

"You don't need to do that."

_God dammit._

"Al, relax, chill before you do anything stupid," I held up my hands in a placating gesture, Scor stood beside me, uncertain of what to do, and Rose just looked awfully triumphant. It was all I could do not to shove her off the balcony.

I looked between Scor and Al, worried about what was going to go down. Surprisingly enough though, Al just asked Scor to come with him. They left the restaurant and I was left standing with Rose on the balcony, arms crossed.

If looks could kill, I'd be dead by now. Not that Rose would be better off though. Arms crossed, practically shaking with rage, I refrained from throwing myself on her.

"Well," she blinked, smiling in a false-sweet way. "This is a problem, isn't it?"

"It wouldn't have been if you _stayed out of other peoples' business." _

"Seeing as he's _my _ex-boyfriend, I'd say it's my business."

I threw her one of those 'I can't tell if you're stupid or mental' looks that I'd gotten really good at over the years.

"You're joking right? Do you actually know what's coming out of your mouth or do you just talk and hope to sound intelligent?"

"Insults aside, let's get back to the task on hand, Lily dearest."

"Please, dear cousin of mine, what is the task at hand exactly?"

"You're a man stealing whore. I knew it right from the start. Don't even pretend like you weren't the reason that Scorpius broke up with me! I know you told him to, I know you wanted him for yourself! And now look! Here you are, two months later snogging him on New Years Day! If I needed more proof I'd hire Sherlock Holmes."

"For Merlin's sake Rose! Do you want the truth? Fine! Yes, I've liked Scor for a while, since Al became his friend in fact. But it was always one of those little girl crushes that never amounts to anything because he is your brother's best mate! Did I tell him to break up with you? No, I never said the words 'break up with Rose' to him. I asked him why he was still with you if he was unhappy, but it was completely and entirely his decision to dump your crazy ass! And as for us? I didn't think anything would come out of it. It just sort of happened. And it's just a New Years' kiss. It's nothing official, yet. So if you could kindly _butt out _and stick your nose in your own business, it'd be much appreciated!"

"What am I supposed to do when you start dating the man I loved? Sit back and watch it happened?"

"You did not _love _Scor, you loved the _idea _of having a gorgeous man hanging off your arm! You didn't love him, you loved what he did for your reputation!"

"That is such a lie! You have no idea what happened in our relationship! You don't know anything about us!"

"Don't I? He tells me quite a bit, you know. It may come as a shock to you, but I do have friends, and he just happens to be one of them!"

"What. A. Lie. You don't have 'guy friends' Lily Potter. You have boy toys. You can never just 'be friends' with a boy. But the truth is, you're boring. Look at how Lorcan ditched you! You can't hold a boyfriend, so you just pull from the never ending list of guys following you around like puppies! Your brothers may be none the wiser, but just you wait. I know all about you and your list of heartbreaks. _And _about last summer. You are _not _as innocent as you seem. Even if the rest of this family doesn't know your little secret, you can be sure as hell that they _will _find out. And when you ruin Scor- because we both know you _will _hurt him- I'll be here for him to come back to. Just you wait."

Rose turned on her heel and marched back into the party.

My face blanched and I held the rail to keep myself from falling over. Rose's words had left me weak at the knees. _How could she possibly know about that? _I struggled to keep myself calm. _It's not a big deal Lily, it's not like you did anything serious, you weren't even dating. But doesn't that make it worse? Because you weren't dating? You're young, relax, it's not like they're going to kill you for it. _I was breathing quickly now, and I could feel the panic starting to settle in. I sat down on a chair and put my head in my hands. _This just got a million times more complicated. _

**Scor's POV**

"Really Scorpius? After everything I've said to you about this?"

"Look mate, it's New Year's. I wasn't really planning it like this, it just sort of…"

"Happened."

"Yeah."

"You know I don't approve."

"I don't see why? Everybody else does! Your parents, your Aunts and Uncles! Your Grandparents! Hell, even _James _agrees! And you don't! Why? Why are you so convinced that I'm going to hurt her?"

"I _know _you! That makes it worse! I know what could happen, even if it doesn't! I've seen all those girls! Your one night stands! I cannot let Lily become one of those. As her older brother, it is my _job _to protect her."

"As my best mate, it is your _job _to support me and help me get the girl!"

"As my best mate, it is _your _job to _not fall for my bloody sister!_"

I threw my hands up, taking a step back and rocking on my heels. "Sorry bro, guess that's an occupational hazard of being Albus Potter's best mate. You might just fall for his little sister."


End file.
